NiGHTS into Stitch
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: NiGHTS gets chased into Stitch's world and now, the two beings collide. NiGHTS take Stitch as an aquaintence, but Jumba thinks that it's more than that. So, the question is: Will NiGHTS fit inside the world of Stitch?
1. Part 1: A Midnight Chase

(I know this might be concidered in the "Crossovers" section, but it's in the "Cartoon Crossovers", just to make the title understandable. I don't own NiGHTS or Lilo & Stitch. Any new characters are mine.)

NiGHTS into Stitch...

Part 1: A Midnight Chase

It was a beautiful night in Neotopia. NiGHTS was standing on top of Twin Seeds, enjoying the starry sky and guessing consellations every now and then. Suddenly, a friend of hers appeared and came up to her with a scared look on his face.

"Naomi, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly, but still had a deep female voice in her tone.

Naomi, a muscular wolf dressed in a red t-shirt and blue jeans with blue eyes and grey fur, was taking his last breath before he finally spoke.

"The Nightopian Patrol is after you, NiGHTS!!!! They finally caught you after 4 weeks!!!!" he exclaimed. NiGHTS was shocked.

"What!?!?!"

"Yeah. They saw the security tapes and saw you take the Nightopian Emerald of Exploration and Discovery and fly off. The only evidence you left was your finger prints."

NiGHTS was pretty sure she destroyed all of the security cameras before she got in and stole it. She looked at Naomi dead in the eye before she spoke, for she realized one big mistake he just did.

"And you just happen to lure them here, right?" she asked, not losing the deep tone in her voice. Naomi froze for a moment.

"Oops!"

After that remark, a teleportation portal appeared, revealing the patrol, armed with guns. NiGHTS stood, or should I say, hovered her ground and didn't say a word verbally. Naomi flew off as fast as his dragon wings could carry him. She watched him leave until he disappeared. She grew furious.

"Some jackass he is," she swore to herself.

One of the patrollers pulled out a speakerphone before he spoke.

"Alright, NiGHTS," he started. "We have you surrounded!!!!! Surrender now or face the consequences!!!!!!!"

NiGHTS showed a look of determination. She smiled slyly afterwards. She knew what she was thinking and acted fast. She decided to give chase. She flew off across the sky right at the midnight bell. It was time to put her plan into action. As she gave chase, she flew in and out of buildings and over the station square, but still, the patrol was on her tail. She took out the stone and smiled.

"The emerald of exploration and discovery, huh? Let's see how much you're worth." She said slyly as she threw the stone in mid-air and then, it exploded into a black hole type portal. She stopped, so she could amaze the patrol. It worked. They stopped and saw the black hole portal behind her and gasped. The chief, Urban, spoke.

"If you're thinking of escaping into that black hole, you time is up!!! Surrender now!!!!!" He yelled. NiGHTS scoffed, still keeping the deep tone in her voice.

"You guys think you can handle me? You must be kidding. Once I enter this portal, our troubles will stay behind us." Those were her final words before she entered the portal and disappeared, leaving the patrol completely speechless.

To be continued...

(Sorry, it's a bit short, but I'll improve later on. So, be patient. Please R & R.)


	2. Part 2: Another Cousin Awaits

Part 2: Another Cousin Awaits

It was a beautiful day in Hawaii and everybody was enjoying themselves at the beach. Stitch and Lilo were building a sandcastle while Jumba and Pleakley were behind them, watching carefully.

"What's the purpose for building sandcastles anyway?" Pleakley asked.

"Can they build sandcastle just for kicks?" Jumba asked back.

"Well, yeah. It's just the fact that..."

Pleakley was interrupted as well as everybody else when a large black hole appeared out of nowhere. Stitch and Lilo reacted to this quickly.

"That's not Holio, is it?" Lilo asked. Stitch shook his head.

"Oh, naga. Holio aggata chikku." Stitch replied.

"That's right. So, what's happening?"

What happened next, answered her question. NiGHTS suddenly appeared out of the black hole and splashed into the water. She couldn't swim because her density was just as large as Stitch's. Lilo saw this and called David to come and rescue NiGHTS. He came 30 minutes later and immediately dived into the water. After 20 seconds, he came back up to the surface with NiGHTS in his arms. He walked up to shore and settled her down on the sand. Everybody gathered around to take a look at her. Stitch pushed himself through the crowd and got a real close up at her. Then, he decided to save her by performing CPR. That shocked everybody. He got on top of NiGHTS and opened her mouth slowly. Then, he took a deep breath, held it, and leaned down towards her mouth and blew his breath into her. Everybody was watching anxiously as Stitch repeated this procedure 6 more times before NiGHTS finally coughed up some water and opened her eyes. Stitch sat up and looked at her. She straightened up her eyesight quickly and saw Stitch. She loved how cute and adorable he looked. Stitch thought the same about her. They stared at each other for a long time until everybody cheered. They picked up Stitch as they congratulated him. NiGHTS stood up and smiled at the crowd, focusing on Stitch. His size and cuteness made her sigh lovingly. Lilo walked up to her.

"Hello," she greeted. "What's your name?"

"NiGHTS. What's yours?"

"Lilo." She granted a hand to her as she took it. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Who is that adorable extraterrestrial?"

"That's my pet, Stitch. He adopted him from an animal shelter, but since we know that he's an alien, Mertle's been calling me 'Weirdlo' every day."

NiGHTS nodded, still staring at Stitch, who was settled down back on the sand. She really admired his short height and adorable looks. At this point, Stitch was in love. NiGHTS wanted to prove to the citizens of Hawaii that she was weird herself. She did so by floating in mid-air. That made everybody gasp in amazement. Stitch squealed.

"Ooooooh! Meega jagga kweesta!" He exclaimed. NiGHTS smiled as she flew down towards him.

"How about I give you a ride back to your house, Stitch?" She asked seductively. Stitch drooled at her deep female voice and nodded. She hovered right over the sand to allow him to climb on her back. She looked at Lilo.

"Do you wanna join him?"

Lilo nodded as she approached her and climbed on her back and flew off. Jumba, Pleakley, and David stared at her speechlessly.

"624 is not gonna like NiGHTS, due to 626's crush." Jumba said to David, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Back at Lilo's...

NiGHTS just landed in the front yard of Lilo's house. Stitch and Lilo jumped off of her and walked up to the front door. NiGHTS just flew up to the door and turned invisible so she could float right through the door. That made Stitch's eyes shape into hearts and Lilo gasped.

"WHOA!!!! Did ya see that, Stitch!?!?!" She asked.

"Ih." He replied, dazed.

They walked inside and found NiGHTS on the couch, watching a romantic movie. Angel came out of the hallway to greet her bushi bu, but Stitch just walked past her and sat on the couch, next to NiGHTS. Angel noticed this and growled under her breath. She noticed that Stitch had a small crush on NiGHTS and grew jealous. Lilo saw this and walked up to her.

"Calm down, Angel," she said to Angel. "Just because Stitch has a crush on NiGHTS, doesn't mean that he'll forget about you."

Angel took a deep breath as she walked up to Stitch and NiGHTS. Stitch was in her lap, being treated like a dog. She was rubbing his back gently as he started to purr. As Angel heard the purring, she froze. She knew that once he purred, he ignored her. But, she tried anyway.

"Stitch?" She called. He sat up and jumped down to her. It worked!

"Yeah, bushi bu?" He greeted back. She smiled.

"Meega want bushi bu get snack."

"Naga problem." He replied, walking her to the kitchen. Lilo smiled as she followed them, followed by Pleakley, Nani, and David. Jumba sat next to NiGHTS, who still had her bright purple eyes focused on the television.

"You know, NiGHTS," Jumba started. "I think you were too affectionate to 626. You almost caused 624 become jealous because of you."

NiGHTS nodded, but was still focused on her t.v. show.

"I know that, Jumba," she replied. "I just like him because he's really adorable and affectionate. What more can I say?"

Jumba chuckled. "Well, 626 is cute and fluffy, but remember... he does have a bushi bu."

"A what?" She turned towards him, looking confused.

"A bushi bu. Alien term for 'loved one'. Her name is Angel, or experiment 624. She was designed to turn all good experiments back to evil, but since she's in love with 626, she decided to disable that ability permanently."

"Oh. I'm not really treating him like that. I'm just treating him like he was my aquaintence or pet."

"But, he is little girl's pet."

"That's not what I..."

"I know! You're exaggerating, NiGHTS!!" Jumba took a deep breath. "Just treat him like aquaintence for now, okay?"

She was about to continue the quarrel, but she saw the look on Jumba's face. She didn't want to push it too far, so she just replied with a: "Okay, Jumba," and continued to watch her show. Jumba nodded once in satisfaction before he stood up a left, leaving NiGHTS by herself.

She needed to think about what he just said. Jumba thought that she was treating Stitch like a bushi bu, but she pleated that she didn't. Jumba didn't buy it and ordered her to make Stitch an aquaintence instead until further notice.

_On Part 3, see how NiGHTS handles her first days in Hawaii after escaping from the Nightopian Patrol through a black hole. Will her feelings change or will she still be concerned about her friends back in Nightopia. Find out on the next chapter... _


	3. Part 3: Trying to fit in

Part 3: Trying to fit into a new life

NiGHTS has been trying to keep her feelings for Stitch a secret from Jumba, but he's been tracking her feelings down and so far, it wasn't kept a secret. She's been sensing that and she's thinking that this has to stop.

One night, the entire ohana was enjoying a dinner, including NiGHTS, who was sitting next to Stitch. They were having spaghetii with special sauce. She was eating her food, but her honest eyes were focused on Stitch, who was sharing her plate. They shared noodles and slurped each one. When they finally reached a long noodle, they chewed it up towards each others faces until... they're eyes met a bit too close. Stitch froze as he slurped up his noodle, staring at NiGHTS' beautiful, purple eyes. She looked into his big, black eyes and started to breathe seductively. Stitch closed in on her, then their mouths slowly opened and their lips touched, their tounges wrestling with each other. NiGHTS moaned deeply as she felt his small hand slither up her leg, causing her to shiver. Everybody saw this and stared speechlessly. Angel was growing even more jealous by every kiss she heard. After 5 minutes, Stitch and NiGHTS broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes again. Then, they looked around the table and saw everybody staring at them. They didn't grow nervous or embarrassed, though. Angel had it up to here with this "bushi bu stealing jerk", she calls her. She sprung up to attack, but NiGHTS immediately stood up on her chair and showed out her hand, summoning a forcefield around Angel. It stopped her and she clunked her head into it, knocking her out completely. NiGHTS chuckled with satisfaction.

"She may be your bushi bu," she spoke out in her deepest tone. "but, she is defenseless among others."

Jumba was taken aback by this phrase. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that Angel is an excellent bushi bu for Stitch, but she not really caring to her other cousins."

"This is unspeakenable behavior!!!! Evil genius will not tolerate such disrespect!" Jumba stood up with anger. NiGHTS didn't show any sign of fear on her face or in her heart. She was one fearless Nightopian. "I want you to leave this place... NOW!!!!!!"

NiGHTS scoffed. "And do what, evil genius? Float back to Nightopia where I belong? (chuckles) I'll go, but I won't go back to where I came from."

Jumba waved his hand. "FINE!!! As long as your away from this area." NiGHTS floated towards the door and was about to leave until Stitch called out.

"NAGA!!!!!!" NiGHTS turned around and looked down at him. "Meega don't want new cousin to leave."

NiGHTS chuckled as she kneeled down towards him. She rubbed the top of his head gently.

"Sorry, Stitch," she confessed. "But, Jumba's right. I told him that I was treating you as a friend, but he thought I was treating you like a bushi bu. So, I have to go somewhere away from here. But, I hope I'll see you again." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek before she looked into his eyes for 5 seconds, then flew through the door. Stitch just stood there, looking upset and confused at the same time. He still wanted to be Angel's bushi bu, but since NiGHTS arrived, he now had _two_. He didn't know what to do at this point.

"Jumba?" he asked, his head still bowed down and his back facing him.

"Yes, 626?" Jumba asked back. Stitch turned around.

"Meega confused. NiGHTS cousin."

"I know you want NiGHTS to be new cousin, but she's been kissing you or looking into eyes lovingly. That may be problem."

"But, Jumba didn't have to send cousin out like meanie."

"So? She nearly kissed you when you performed CPR on her. You call that not an excuse?"

"Ih!"

"Well, then, tough luck, 626. You'll have to be fine _without_ her from now on until we can get to the bottom of this."

"Okay." Stitch replied sadly before he walked to the elevator and went upstairs.

Meanwhile, on a rocky cliff in Kauai...

NiGHTS was sitting on the edge, holding her knees against her head. She was in deep thought about what Jumba said to her. She did love Stitch deeply, but Jumba thought it would be permanent. She really wanted to have her own home, but since she's been trying to fit in...

"I'll find another home to live in." she thought outloud. She floated up above the entire state of Hawaii and one lit up house caught her eye.

"That looks like a perfect home." She flew towards that house. What she didn't know is that it's the home of Mertle Edmond. (Dun, dun, duuun!)

She floated down to the front porch and rang the doorbell. Mertle's mom answered the door.

"You're that person that Lilo's weird dog rescued, right?" she asked her. NiGHTS felt annoyed.

"Some hello I get." she swore to herself. "Anyway, do have any extra room for me? Lilo kicked me out for some reason."

"Sure, dear. Come in." NiGHTS walked inside and closed the door behind her. "Mertle, you have a friend here to see you!"

Mertle was upstairs with her four friends in a sleepover. Mertle turned towards the door when she heard her mom call. She looked confused.

"Another friend? It's not Lilo, is it?!?!?!" she asked.

""NO!!!! IT'S NOT LILO!!!!!! IT'S THE YOUNG GIRL THAT STITCH RESCUED A COUPLE OF DAYS AGO!!!!!!!"

"OH!!! Alright, girls. Let's respect this new, but unusual girl." She told her four friends. "OKAY, MOM!!!! SEND HER UP!!!!!!"

Right on cue, NiGHTS appeared in the doorway of Mertle's room. She noticed the awkward looks on their faces, except Mertle's.

"What's your name again?" Mertle asked. NiGHTS looked down at her.

"NiGHTS."

"Right, now I remember. Weirdlo's stupid dog rescued you, didn't he?"

"Actually, he performed CPR."

"Same thing. So, how do you like Weirdlo?"

"Weirdlo?" NiGHTS face showed a look confusion as she raised an eyebrow. Mertle noticed this.

"Yeah. That's Lilo we're talkin' about. We call her 'Weirdlo' because she just plain weird."

"YEAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" The four girls replied. NiGHTS face turned back to normal.

"I see. It's because of Stitch, right?"

"Exactly! She's always bring him with her everywhere. Kinda annoying, isn't it?"

"I never knew you'd agree."

Mertle's face looked smug. "Why do you say that?"

"Because I experienced that behavior from Jumba."

"Jumba? (gasps) Ohhhhhh, Lilo's weird uncle. What did he do to you?"

"He thinks that because of me hanging out with Stitch every day, I've been having a relationship with him."

"What kind of relationship?"

"The 'love' relationship. All because I kissed Stitch eariler."

The girls gasped. "YOU kissed that ugly dog?!?!?!?!" Mertle asked.

NiGHTS nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry. It didn't send him into a love coma."

The girls sighed. "Good. So, you wanna live with me, right?"

"Just to get away from Jumba, yes. To stay away from Stitch, no."

"So, you wanna stay away from Jumba, but still hang out with that ugly dog you claim as... what?"

NiGHTS thought about it. "A boyfriend, since he wants to make fun of me."

"Okay. You can stay, but you have to behave nicely around my family and friends. Got it?"

NiGHTS nodded with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Good. Now, where should you sleep? My new bunk bed, perhaps? You can have the top."

"I prefer the rooftop."

"The roof, huh? Okay, if that's what you want." She walked to her bed. "Do you want any covers or a matress?"

NiGHTS walked out the door. "No, thanks." She replied as she closed the door behind her. Then, she flew out an open window towards the roof. She opened a portal and another one of her friends, DragonSlaver, came out.

"NiGHTS. It's such a pleasure to meet you. What can I do for you?" he asked. NiGHTS floated up to him.

"Do you have a spare dragon I can keep for a pet? I wanna show Stitch my true love for him, which is giving him a friend to play with." She replied. DragonSlaver pulled out a carrying cage from behind him.

"I'm sure this one is suitable to your liking. I found this one near the Peaceful Waterfall of Paradise. He should be well-behaved already." He handed the cage to her.

"Thanks, DragonSlayer. That'll be all."

He bowed and flew back into the portal and it closed on its own. NiGHTS looked in the cage to see a small peep of him before she went to sleep.

"I'll call you Terraine. Once morning arrives, you and me will be able to fit inside this new world called Hawaii." Those were he final words before she finally laid down on the roof and fell asleep.

To be continued...

(If you're confused about this, don't worry. I'll make it understandable later on.)


	4. Part 4: The First Day of a New Life

Part 4: The First Day of a New Life

The next morning, NiGHTS was still sleeping at sunrise. Same for her dragon, Terraine. Suddenly, Mertle's alarm clock rang and that woke up NiGHTS. She sat up and yawned, looking at the beautiful sunrise. It was time to set her life straight, especially with Jumba, Angel, and Stitch. She flew down towards the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"So, Mertle," she started. "When can I go out into the public to see Stitch?"

"Well, Lilo is always out at 9:00," Mertle replied. "So, be out there at that time. She always has Stitch with her."

"Good." NiGHTS looked down at her plate. "What is this?"

"Eggs, bacon, and pancakes." Mertle's mom replied. "Be sure you eat this before you go anywhere."

NiGHTS looked disgustedly at her plate. She never saw eggs look like that before, so she avoided them and just ate the bacon and pancakes. She flew up and went to the door after that until...

"NiGHTS!!!!" Mertle yelled. "You didn't eat your eggs."

"I hate eggs." NiGHTS replied boredly before she left up to the roof to get her dragon and go.

Meanwhile, in town...

Lilo, Stitch, and Nani were at the electronic superstore. Stitch saw a plasma t.v. and walked up to it. Then, suddenly jumped. He looked up and saw NiGHTS sitting on top of the television.

"Hey, Stitch," NiGHTS greeted. Stitch climbed up to her and sat next to her.

"Aloha, cousin," he greeted back. He looked at the dragon in her lap.

"Ooooooh, cousin," Stitch geered. This made NiGHTS chuckle.

"Yeah, his name is Terraine. A friend of mine gave this to me and I thought it would make a perfect playmate for you. You know, when Lilo's too busy."

"Neato! Oh, meega bring cousin orange juice." He handed a cup of orange juice to NiGHTS. She smiled before she took it.

"Thanks, Stitch." She took a sip. "That tasted great. So, how's Jumba been doing since I left last night?"

"Jumba been depressed. But, here's my question. That kiss we did last night, that wasn't meant to happen, right?"

"No, of course not. It was just a mistake." She took another sip of her juice. "Truly, I didn't mean to do it, it just happened."

"Ohhhhh, okay," Stitch replied. "Where did you go?"

"I went to Mertle's house to stay for the night."

"Mertle's?" Lilo asked as she walked up to the two.

"Yes. She seemed like a really nice person to me. As a matter of fact, I'm staying with her for the rest of my life."

"You're not really saying that, are you?"

"Yes, I am." She saw Mertle and her mom come in. "Isn't that right, Mertle?"

"Of course it is. She's staying with me, just to get away from you and your digusting uncle." Mertle answered. "But, she still wants to stay with your ugly dog. So, don't talk to her. C'mon, NiGHTS. Let's leave Weirdlo alone."

"Okay, Mertle," NiGHTS replied. She was stopped by Mertle before she left.

"Bring Stitch and that dragon with you. I do mean ALONE when I say it." she commanded.

Stitch smiled as he heard this, but in his head, he was a little nervous. He gets to stay with NiGHTS, but has to stay with Mertle as well. It wasn't an easy choice to him, but he took the plunge anyway.

"Isn't this great, Stitch?" NiGHTS asked. "With just you and me, nothing can come between us."

"But, meega don't feel comfy."

"About the fact that you're also staying Mertle, right?"

"Ih."

NiGHTS showed a look of concern. "Oh. Well, is there somebody, besides Lilo or Mertle that we can stay with together?"

Stitch thought quickly. "Ih. Meega know special place. The Kauai Spa Center."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" Lilo and Mertle yelled in unison.

"That's a great place, Stitch. Be sure you bring any other cousins you know with you."

"Including 625?"

"What about him?"

Stitch didn't answer NiGHTS. He just looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

Meanwhile, over at Gantu's ship...

625 was busy making more sandwiches while Gantu was asleep.

"Aw, the big baby fast asleep." he said to himself as he continued making sandwiches. Then, Hamsterviel appeared on the screen.

"Gantu?!?!?!?!?! Wake up, you useless experiment hunter you!!!!!!!!!" He yelled. That made Gantu wake up, hitting his head in the process.

"Sorry, Dr. Hamsterviel. I was just... uh, taking a snooze."

"I don't care. All I care about is you hunting down experiments for me! You know that!!!!!!!"

"Yes, I know. But, the little trog's location is unknown at the moment."

"It have better be known soon, you lazy bafoon you!!!!!!!"

"Hey, Gantu!" 625 called out.

"What is it, 625? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really, but there seems to be a strange visitor comin' up."

"A visitor?" Gantu turned around and watched as he saw NiGHTS come up.

"Who is this?" Hamsterviel asked.

"Are you Gantu?" NiGHTS asked. 625 purred.

"Not as good as Angel, but hey, it's worth a living." He got thwacked in the head by Gantu after that remark. "Hey! I was just jokin'!"

"Right. I'm Gantu. What do you need?"

"I need 625. It's important."

"ALRIGHT!!!!!!!" 625 cheered. "Anything for you, babe!!!!" He went to the elevator and went down.

"By the way, my name's NiGHTS." She told the large alien before she left. Gantu and Hamsterviel were silent for a minute.

"This NiGHTS looks like a perfect assistant for me. I want you to capture her instead of 626." Hamsterviel said, breaking the silence.

"But, sir, I don't really think it could be that easy. She looks like a flying nightmaren."

"A what?"

"A nightmaren. I've read about those. They're not like humans. They're different."

"I don't care if she flies or not, I want you to find her and bring her to me!!!!!!"

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, at the spa...

All of Stitch's cousins, NiGHTS, and Stitch arrived at the Kauai Spa Center. It looked deserted, but brand new. The cousins are the following:

Bonnie & Clyde

Melty

Sparky

Kixx

Yang

Plasmoid

Angel (obviously)

Finder

Sample

Spike

Swapper

625

Houdini

and also including Terraine

All of them were astonished by NiGHTS' looks and voice, especially Yang, Melty, and Plasmoid. They were drooling while staring at her.

"Oh, behave." She said to the three sarcastically. They stopped immedeately.

"Now, cousins," Stitch started. "We're gonna make NiGHTS look like other people! She's getting makeover."

Sample played a "ta-da!!!!!" tune while smiling. NiGHTS became speechless.

"She's gonna be a brand new girl starting now!!!!!" Plasmoid led NiGHTS into a door. She followed and looked back at the others for a last look at the old her.

"Any advice before I do this?" she asked.

"Yeah!" 625 and Bonnie replied in unison.

"Me first," 625 told Bonnie. "This is for a reason. To keep Gantu from hunting you down."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because," Bonnie started. "Hamsterviel saw ya. Now, that he knows what you look like, he's gonna get ya for sure."

"Okay, you do have a point. I don't really wanna know why." Those were her final words before she went inside and closed the door. Everybody waited patiently.

_On Part 5... NiGHTS gets a new look that will turn all of the men's heads. Plus, Gantu searches for her so Hamsterviel can use her as an assistant. Will he still be able to capture NiGHTS, even though she got a whole new look?_


	5. Part 5: NiGHTS' New Look

Part 5: NiGHTS' New Look

Gantu was walking across Hawaii, searching for NiGHTS. He was about to give up until he came to an idea.

"Computer," he spoke in his communication watch. "Tell me the location of the nightmaren known as NiGHTS."

The watch made a few beeps.

"NiGHTS is located at cooridinates 3a and 8c."

"Ah, the Kauai Spa Center. This will be easy." Gantu said to himself.

Meanwhile, at the spa...

After 30 minutes of being in the door, NiGHTS finally came back out. The experiments were astonished.

"WOWWWWWWW!!!!!" Everybody in the spa exclaimed, including the experiments.

NiGHTS looked like any other human, except she looked Japanese. She still had her purple eyes. She also had long purple hair that went down to her ankles. She was wearing a purple button-down, long sleeved t-shirt behind a pair of black overalls. She was about 5' 7" and wore black and purple K-Swiss shoes and finally, the pure gold watch with gold numbers and hands with a purple face on her right wrist. Overall, she looked sexy.

"Oooooooh," the experiments geered. NiGHTS modeled herself in front of everybody.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed. "That machine did a really fine job! Thanks, Stitch."

"Your welcome," Stitch replied. "Did you make choices yourself?"

"Actually, I did... and I must admit that it really came through."

"Wow." 625 called out. "I guess there's a 30 chance that Gantu might recongnize ya."

"Good. I can tell that you guys don't like him."

'WE DON'T!!!!!!!" The experiments yelled.

Then, Lilo came in with Jumba. When they saw NiGHTS, Lilo dropped her doll, Scrump while Jumba almost fainted, but caught himself.

"626, what did you do to NiGHTS?" He asked. "Is that her?"

"Ih. Meega wanted cousin to look like Lilo, but older. Her age 22." Stitch replied proudly.

"I also see you still call her 'cousin'. She doesn't look like cousin no more."

"Naga. NiGHTS special!"

"You planned this, didn't you!?!?!?!"

"Ih. Meega want cousin to be part of ohana."

NiGHTS face showed a very loving smile. "Really, Stitch?"

He turned to her. "Ih. No matter what Jumba say, meega want you as part of ohana."

"Aw, Stitch. That's so sweet of you. How about you show me how much you want me as a part of your family?"

"Meega pleasure. Excuse me." He waved his hand so NiGHTS could let him through. He made his way to the makeover machine and closed the door. Then, some beeping was heard from the door and everybody, excluding Lilo and Angel, were anxoius. When he walked back out, he was taller and stronger. He was the same exact height as NiGHTS. He was very muscular and still had his black eyes. He was a different animal though. He was actually transformed into a wolf with long rabbit ears that were just as long as NiGHTS' hair and a long fuzzy tail. He wore a black short sleeved t-shirt with tan khakis. He also wore blue and white Nike shoes with the same watch as NiGHTS, except that it had a blue face. His voice changed as well.

"How's this, baby?" Stitch asked in a deep male voice. NiGHTS fell in love.

"That's perfect, Stitch." She replied. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "How about we spend a whole afternoon together? Just you and me?"

"You read my mind," He replied as he closed in closer to her face. "We're gonna have a good time." Those were his final words before he planted a liplock on her lips. She moaned as she gave into the kiss. Stitch slowly rubbed her back as she rubbed his head. They were in this position for almost 15 minutes before they released. They looked into their eyes.

"Oh, Stitch," NiGHTS said seductively. "You can kiss like never before."

"Same for you, baby," He replied. They continued to kiss. Everybody awed, except for Angel. She watched in tears for 5 seconds, then ran off into the city crying.

Meanwhile...

Gantu was just arriving at the spa until he heard crying from his right. He walked over to an alley and saw Angel.

"It's 624! Why are you crying?" He asked.

"My bushi bu changed and he not my bushi bu anymore." She cried betweed sobs. Gantu kneeled down to pat her.

"Don't worry, 624. I knew 626 couldn't be trusted. Who did take 626 away from you?"

"NiGHTS!!!!!!!" She yelled before she was in a crying frenzy again. Gantu looked at the wall in shock.

"NiGHTS!?!?!?!?! But, how?"

"She changed as well. She turned into human from Japan."

"Well, looks like I can still catch her." He said to himself. "Are they still in the spa?"

"(sniff, sniff) Ih."

"Good. Hamsterviel will be happy to see this new NiGHTS and 626." He looked down at Angel. "Since Stitch turned against you, how about a little help?"

She stopped crying and looked up at him. First, she face looked scared. Then, when she saw Gantu's evil smile, she smiled and growled. She was satisfied about this teamwork with Gantu for revenge.

Back in the spa...

Stitch & NiGHTS were still kissing, but in a chair. Stitch was sitting in the chair while NiGHTS was sitting on his lap, her long legs wrapped around his waist. They were in a seperate room. NiGHTS was taken into high gear. She began to moan louder as she felt Stitch's strong hands on her shoulders. She grabbed his shoulders as she slowly started to rub herself on his crotch. He felt this and kissed her neck gently. She lifted her head and savored the sensation for a while. After 10 minutes, they calmed down and NiGHTS unwrapped her legs from Stitch and settled her legs on his lap. She started to scratch under his chin gently.

"You haven't forgotten about Angel, have you?" NiGHTS asked seductively. Stitch wrapped his arms around her.

"No, of course not. I just love you as a special crush." He replied.

"Yeah, right!!!!!" Someone yelled from behind them. They turned around fast to see Angel and the other experiments.

"Angel! What are you doing?" NiGHTS asked. She also saw Gantu behind her.

"What the...?" Stitch asked. "Gantu, what are you doin' here?"

"624's here to pay back revenge on NiGHTS." He replied. "I decided that she can't do it without some help."

"And it had to be you?"

"Yes. Angel, sing away."

She did so. She started to sing her song that turns the experiments, except Stitch, back to evil. When she finished, all of the experiments looked at Stitch and NiGHTS with evil in their eyes.

"This is not good." Stitch said to himself.

Gantu held up one hand with his fingers ready to snap. "As soon as I snap my fingers, these trogs will attack both of you!" He devilishly laughed as he snapped them and they all ran for attack, except for Angel. She wanted to watch with Gantu.

"Make sure you don't harm NiGHTS. Hamsterviel wants her alive."

"Ih!!!!!" The experiments replied before the continued to attack.

(I know this was a bit suggestive to be PG, but hey, it's your review. Just tell me how I did so far.)

_On part 6, the experiments begin to fight Stitch, but try to capture NiGHTS while he distracted. Plus, Lilo and Mertle has a big discussion to make about this whole thing. _


	6. Part 6: The Big Kahuna

Part 6: The Big Kahuna

Everyone was shocked... literally. Sparky shocked everybody in order to lure them to run away. He even shocked Lilo, Jumba, Pleakley, Stitch, NiGHTS, and the experiments. It made the rest run away, except Stitch and NiGHTS. They held on to the pain and survived. As soon as everyone was gone, the big battle raged on.

"Agata, NiGHTS!!!" Angel commanded. This was their cue to separate. NiGHTS hovered overhead while Stitch started to run to Gantu. He chuckled and shot Stitch in the arm, sending him down. NiGHTS saw this and flew to his safety, but Yang shot a lava ball at her, but she managed to stop and summon a force field around her and it reflected off towards a wall. Yang refused to give up. He kept shooting multiple shots at her, but she dodged them by flying through them. Stitch was able to get back on his feet. He punched hard on Gantu's stomach, but it didn't do anything to him. This made Stitch gulp with fear.

"Uh, oh! This isn't good." He swore to himself.

"Ha!" Gantu exclaimed as he aimed at the machine. "Now, turn yourself back to your small self so you can surrender."

Since Stitch knew that he was too strong, he didn't have a choice. He walked over to the makeover machine and turned himself back. When he came out, he was back to his cute self again. Gantu chuckled with evil in his voice.

"That's better." He sighed. "Now, surrender, trog!"

"Naga!!!" Stitch exclaimed as he climbed on the wall, targeting for Angel.

As for Yang and NiGHTS, she was still dodging the lava shots. Yang was getting tired of it and he roared for Plasmoid and Splodyhead. They responded by firing their own ammunition at NiGHTS. She still managed to dodge them. Then, she started to form a plasma ball in her hands while hovering in one spot. Then, she fired it at the three and it exploded the them towards a glass display, sending them unconcious.

"Should've done that in the first place," She said to herself. She flew up to Gantu, who was firing lasers at Stitch. She got ready to shoot another plasma ball until...

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She screamed as Melty fired a fireball at her. It didn't cause any flames on her, but it gave her a lot of pain. She fell down to the ground with a hard _thud!_and it sent her unconscious. Gantu saw this and slid his gun back in his pocket.

"Excellent, 228," Gantu thanked as he picked up the knocked out Japanese nightmaren from underneath. "Hamsterviel's been waiting for you. 625, lets go!" He walked out with NiGHTS unconcious in his arms. Stitch watched this and tried to stop him.

"Naga!!!! NiGHTS!!" He yelled, but no avail. He was this close to crying, but Sparky shocked him to shut him up.

"Thanks, Sparky," Gantu said to him. Once he was completely out of sight with NiGHTS, 625 followed.

"See ya, lover-Stitch." He teased as he walked out. Stitch was lying on the floor, looking too sad. Angel saw him and showed a look of avenge.

"What does cousin have to say now?" She asked with determination. Stitch didn't reply. Angel sung the song backwards and turned the experiments back to good. She walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't touch meega." Stitch told her softly as he walked out on his way home. Angel looked disappointed, but she acted normal anyway as she followed behind him.

Meanwhile...

Lilo was panting hard after a big kahuna at the spa. She was black and sizzled with smoke from Sparky. Then, Stitch arrived inside with his head down. Angel came in after him, still trying to talk to him. He ignored every word as he headed for the elevator that takes him up to Lilo's room. Terraine was curious and followed him up. Angel looked puzzled.

"Meega don't get it." Angel said to Jumba.

"What you don't get is how you betrayed 626." He replied. She still looked confused.

"How did I? He betrayed me first."

"No! 626 did not betray you, 624. NiGHTS betrayed me. I knew that she was in love with 626, not acquaintance. 228, 221, 502, 617, go out to Big Dummy's ship and rescue NiGHTS. I want to talk to her." Jumba commanded. Melty, Sparky, Yang, and Plasmoid stood in a line in front of him.

"Ih!" They exclaimed simultaneously as they turned and left.

"Little girl," Jumba called to Lilo. "Get mean girl, Mertle. I need to talk with her too."

"Why? She's mean."

"I know. She was the one on kept NiGHTS in first place. Find her and bring her here... now!!!"

"Right away!"

At Gantu's ship...

NiGHTS came to and found herself in the teleportation chamber. She sat up and was shocked.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked. Gantu turned to her.

"You're in my teleportation chamber." He replied. "Hamsterviel saw you and he wants you as an assistant... forever."

"What?"

"Yes. Now, don't interfere with me. I need to prepare you're goodbye."

She grew scared, but she showed a brave look on her face.

'This is all my fault. The patrol caught me, Jumba doesn't trust me, and Angel is so pissed at me. What should I do now?' She thought in her head. 'Well, I got a new, sexy look, but will it matter?'

Gantu turned back around to her. "In 5 minutes, you will be assisting Hamsterviel no matter what the cost." he laughed devilishly.

'Someone will understand... as soon as somebody comes and rescues me.' She thought to herself.

Outside the ship...

Sparky, Plasmoid, Yang, and Melty were at the front of the ship. Sparky decided to set an electrical surge to stop Gantu from teleporting NiGHTS. He flew up into the ship until it began to spark.

Back inside...

NiGHTS was sitting against the glass with her head laying on her knees. Then, she saw bright sparks coming from the computer.

"Sparky!" She exclaimed. She lifted her head up, but didn't move from her spot. She just watched Sparky do his job. He appeared from the main computer and opened the door to let Plasmoid, Melty, and Yang inside. Gantu saw this and reacted quickly.

"How did you trogs get in here!?!" He asked. Sparky shocked him in response. This made NiGHTS chuckle. Plasmoid crawled up to the glass NiGHTS was in and fired multiple shots while Yang helped. Melty volunteered by melting the main computer system. Gantu saw all this, but couldn't escape from Sparky's electric forcefield. Finally, after several tries, NiGHTS was finally free to fly. She flew up and noticed the experiments that were kept in his stash. She typed on the computer so fast, he fingers were blurry. Then, the computer's voice spoke.

"Experiment 623. Primary function: Creative kung-fu and professional spaceship pilot." It said. NiGHTS shook her head.

'That won't work.' she thought to herself. 'I need an experiment that can fly manually like me, without wings.' She continued to type. Another experiment came up.

"Experiment 297. Primary function: magic and spell summoner; it can also fly magically without wings." The computer spoke again. NiGHTS smiled.

'Perfect.' She thought as she pressed a button for the pod. It came from the bottom and she took it, placed it in her pocket, and zipped it up safely. She flew towards the door, allowing Sparky, Plasmoid, Melty, and Yang to jump on her back on the way. Gantu got up, but was too late.

"I'll get you next time, NiGHTS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Back at Lilo's...

Mertle just arrived with her mom. She looked very annoyed.

"Hello, Weirdlo." She greeted with attitude. "Why did you bring me here again?"

"To talk to NiGHTS, Jumba, Stitch, and Angel about this whole situation and about how NiGHTS got here in the first place."

"Let's hope it's for the worst."

Lilo growled. Jumba heard magic flowing from the front door. NiGHTS appeared from the door with Melty, Sparky, Plasmoid, and Yang on her back.

"Excellent. You've rescued NiGHTS." Jumba congratulated. "Now, that everybody's here, let's begin discussion."

Moments later...

"Now, first," Jumba started. "I would like to take this moment to discuss this whole thing about NiGHTS, who's in new, stylish Japanese look. Now, the main question about this is: How did you exactly get here, NiGHTS?"

"I was enjoying myself at a city called Neotopia. That's where my two personal dreamers, Claris and Elliot, live. I was standing on top of this main building called Twin Seeds, just looking at the stars. A friend of mine suddenly flew up to me and told me that the Nightopian Patrol was after me because I stole a gemstone. They chased me all through that night until I decided to use the gem to suck me in through a black hole portal and well... here I am." She explained. "Is that enough information for you, Mr. You-Think-I-Take-Stitch-As-A-Bushi-Bu?"

Jumba felt offended by that name, but ignored it as he spoke.

"Yes. That seems enough. So, you came from a world called Neotopia through a black hole?"

"Exactly. It's stronger than a normal black hole, but for a nightmaren, like me, it seems light as a feather."

"A nightmaren? That's what you're called?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting. Now, mean girl, what did you think of NiGHTS when you first met her?"

Mertle sat up as she spoke.

"Well, she seemed okay for a nightmaren whose been kick out by Weirdlo and her weird uncle." She started. "Personaly, he didn't give her a chance to fit in."

"You didn't?" Lilo asked.

"No! I don't really trust this weird young lady. She been thinking about 626 probably." Jumba replied. NiGHTS stood on the table with anger.

"You should trust me! I'm one honest nightmaren to deal with. You should feel proud that I'm here!" She yelled in Jumba's face.

"But, still. Ever since 626 rescued you with CPR, you began to fall in love with him, causing 624 to become jealous."

"Jealous?!"

"Yes! That's why she teamed up with the big dummy to capture you and bring you to Hamsterviel."

"But, Stitch had feelings for me mostly. He just thought I was perfect for your ohana."

"But, meega saw you and bushi bu kiss." Angel called out.

"So? That wouldn't make no damn difference!"

"Yes it would!"

"No, it wouldn't!"

"Ladies, please!" Stitch tried to quiet the girls.

"You stay out of this, bushi bu!" Angel yelled back. Stitch just sat back down, allowing the girls to continue.

"Jumba told me you was jealous of me!" NiGHTS yelled to Angel, who stood on the table as well.

"I was! The moment I saw you and bushi bu kiss, that was it! I was up to here with you!"

"Well, you had to just bring in every other experiment you know and pulverize me for it! How could you!?"

"It was for you're own good, jackass!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard meega! Jack-ass!" NiGHTS was getting furious.

"Imitator!" She called back. Angel continued.

"Bastard!"

"Bi..."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!!!!" Jumba yelled at the top of his lungs. "You two get along soon or NiGHTS is leaving... Stitch!"

"Ogata." Stitch replied calmly. NiGHTS settled down as she sat back down in her chair. Angel did the same.

"The deal has been settled." Jumba continued. "NiGHTS will stay, if she promise to be nice to 626, 624, and all other experiments. Got it?"

"Yes, but I already got along with 4 of them at the same time." NiGHTS replied.

"Well, get along with one at a time. Starting tomorrow, you'll start with 221 and go from there day by day. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Jumba." She flew off, back to Mertle's house. Mertle followed her as she walked to the door.

"Ya know what? Maybe I'll start to like this NiGHTS person. She's way better that you, Weirdlo." She told her before she left out the door and closed it. Stitch ran up to Jumba and embraced him.

"Thanks, Jumba," he told him. "Cousin will get along with other cousins."

"Are you sure, 626? Even after big dummy managed to capture her and succeeded?"

"Ih."

"Okay. I'll take word for it, but let's still test her. See how she feels about each experiment."

"Ogata." Stitch happily skipped to Lilo's elevator and went up. Lilo looked concerned.

"Are you sure about this, Jumba? She's with Mertle, ya know." She asked.

"I know, little girl. But, still, give the nightmaren a chance to get along with experiments." Jumba replied. Lilo nodded as she walked over to the elevator, dragging Angel with her.

'Let us hope for the best.' Jumba thought to himself.

_On Part 7, NiGHTS starts her daily routine of getting along with other experiments, including Angel. Her first experiment: Sparky. Wish her luck._


	7. Part 7: Day 1: Sparky

Part 7: Day 1- Sparky

This is the start of NiGHTS' daily routine of spending a day with one experiment. Her first one is Sparky.

That morning, Jumba woke up right when the sun hit his eyelids. He looked around the room and saw all the other experiments still sleeping. He kept his eyes focused on Sparky. This woke him up.

"Meega feel funny," He stated as he sat up and rubbed his blue eyes. Jumba chuckled.

"It is because evil genius was waiting for 221 to awaken from sleeping period." He told the yellow experiment. Sparky flew over to him and stood right in front of him, like a solider.

"Now, NiGHTS is still sleeping. As soonn as she wakes up, you two will go into town and eat breakfast at resturant. That will be the start of day ahead. Got it?"

"Ih."

"Good." Suddenly, the elevator came down and NiGHTS was there. She was wearing a different outfit, which was a long, purple and lavender, tye-dye, extra large short sleeved t-shirt with purple baggy khakis and white with purple striped K-Swiss shoes. She was still combing her long hair.

"When do we leave?" She asked. Jumba was confused.

"First thing. How did you come back here?!" He asked. NiGHTS chuckled.

"Mertle excused me early, just so I could be prepared for my big day with Sparky."

"Oh. Well, 221 is ready for his day with you. I hope you two will treat each other respectfully and have good time."

"We will!" NiGHTS and Sparky replied in unison.

After they left, Stitch woke up with a start.

"Who will be next cousin for NiGHTS?" He asked. Jumba turned around and waved his finger.

"I will not be telling until the end of day." He replied. Stitch nodded as he walked into the kitchen.

Meanwhile...

NiGHTS and Sparky stopped by a resturant called Kiki's. NiGHTS ordered the breakfast and a cup of coffee for her and a glass of juice for Sparky. She flew over to the table where Sparky was waiting patiently. She laid down two large plates with three pancakes and scrambled eggs on Sparky's plate and 3 strips of bacon on her plate. This made Sparky puzzled.

"How come cousin got bacon and meega got eggs?" He asked. NiGHTS floated into her seat as she spoke.

"I hate eggs." She replied boredly. She flung her hair back before she ate. This made Sparky sigh. She noticed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking up from her plate. Sparky snapped out of it.

"Nothing." He replied. She looked back down at her plate and continued eating. Sparky began to eat as well, but his eyes were focused on NiGHTS. He just loved her beauty and sexual figure. Ever since they first saw her in her new look, Sparky was the one who was completely dazed by her looks. He ate his breakfast slowly as he continued to stare at NiGHTS.

Meanwhile, at Gantu's ship...

625 was laughing his head off at Gantu.

"Stop laughing!" Gantu demanded, but 625 continued to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" He laughed out loud. "Hey, Gantu! Here's a helpful hint for ya... NiGHTS can fly and you cannot!"

Gantu growled.

"I know she can fly, but..." He was interrupted by Hamsterviel.

"Gantu!!!! Where's NiGHTS!?!?!" He asked furiously. Gantu turned around fast.

"I had her, Hamsterviel..." he started. "... but three trogs came and helped her escape."

"WHAT!?!?! How am I supposed to work everything around here?!?"

"I'm sor..."

"Enough with the apologizing!!!!" Hamsterviel yelled. "Find her and bring her to me! If any other experiments should interfere with your presence, capture them as well and destroy it!"

"Yes, sir." Gantu replied.

Meanwhile, at Lilo's...

Jumba was relaxing, watching television with the other experiments. Lilo came down and walked up to Stitch and dragged him into the kitchen.

"What is it, Lilo?" Stitch asked.

"Where's NiGHTS?" She asked.

"Cousin spending day with Sparky."

"Already? But, I thought Jumba said that they would go out in the afternoon."

"Naga. Jumba need cousin and Sparky to start in morning."

"Oh."

"626!" Jumba called from behind. Stitch turned around.

"Ih?" He replied.

Jumba pulled out his cell phone. "Call 221 and ask how they're doing."

"Ogata!" He walked over to Jumba and took the phone and dialed the number.

Meanwhile, in town...

NiGHTS and Sparky were walking in the streets, greeting people as they walked by. Then, they stopped by a lake and decided to rest there. The pancakes and the syrup were making their stomach's ache.

"Meega don't feel good." Sparky groaned, holding his stomach. NiGHTS was holding her stomach tight.

"Ohhhh, my God!" She moaned. "I think I ate too much."

"Meega too."

They were just sitting there, groaning about their stomach pains. Then, Sparky's cell rang and he answered.

Sparky: Hello?

Stitch: It's meega, Stitch.

Sparky: Aloha, cousin.

Stitch: Aloha. What's wrong with cousin's voice?

Sparky: Meega don't feel good. Meega ate too much at breakfast.

Stitch: Oh, no. Did cousin eat three pancakes?

Sparky: Ih.

Stitch: Cousin call back when cousin feel better?

Sparky: Ih.

Stitch: Ogata. Bye-bye.

Sparky hung up and placed the phone back in his fur pocket. NiGHTS heard her stomach bubble and her eyes went wide.

"Uh, oh!" She exclaimed. Sparky felt the same.

"I feel you, cousin." He joked. NiGHTS stood quickly and ran to the nearest portable restroom and closed the door. Sparky did the same.

Back at Lilo's...

Stitch gave the phone back to Jumba.

"Cousin feel sick. Same for NiGHTS." He told him. Jumba shook his head.

"NiGHTS and Sparky overate at breakfast period. They'll feel better after bathroom break." He suggested.

Stitch nodded.

"Meega agree. Bushi bu?"

Angel looked over to her right and saw Stitch. "Ih?"

"Meega go check on Sparky and NiGHTS. Bushi bu come with meega."

"Ogata!" She jumped off the couch and ran with Stitch out the door. Lilo was puzzled.

"Where's Stitch going?" She asked Jumba.

"626 and 624 went to check on NiGHTS and 221."

"Oh."

Meanwhile...

Gantu stopped at the local park where Sparky and NiGHTS were. His database told him that they were here, but they were nowhere to be found.

"This thing is garbage!" He yelled to himself. "It says they're here, but they're not here! 625!"

Right on cue, 625 went into the park to search for NiGHTS and Sparky.

"I know, I know!" He yelled at the giant alien. "I gotta find 'em."

"And don't come back until you do!"

As 625 was walking around the park, he walked by the area where the portable bathrooms were. He walked up to one and placed a ear to it.

"They must be hidin' in one of these." He wondered to himself. He stopped at each one. Then, when he reached the 9th one, he suddenly stood back and held his nose.

"Whew! What is Sparky doin'?" He asked disgustedly. He continued up to the last one. He held his breath as he placed an ear to this one. He heard NiGHTS groaning with pain.

"Oh, man. I can tell they had that extra butter flavored syurp with their breakfast." He groaned as he walked back to Gantu with a disgusted look on his face.

"Well, where are they?" Gantu asked. 625 took a deep breath and exhaled hard.

"Okay. I've got some good news and I've got some bad news." 625 replied.

"Okay, what's the good news?"

"The good news is that NiGHTS and Sparky are in this park, in the very back over there."

"Excellent! Are they hiding anywhere?"

"Well, that's the bad news. They're... using the restrooms over there... and man, it stinks!"

Gantu turned green at the thought of it.

"Oh, boy. This might take a while."

Later...

NiGHTS and Sparky finally came out and felt relieved. They waved their hands with disgust on the way.

"PU! We really did some damage there." NiGHTS exclaimed. Sparky nodded.

"Meega agree." He replied. "So, where should we go next?"

"Go somewhere to get some water. I'm starting to feel hot."

"Ogata."

As they were walking to a water fountain, NiGHTS took her first sips, although Sparky was there first.

"Hey!" Sparky yelled. "Meega was here first."

"Times changed, Sparkster." NiGHTS told him. He froze.

"Did you just called meega... Sparkster?"

"Yeah. Why?"

He smiled with affection for a second, then snapped out of it.

"Uh... naga reason."

As NiGHTS continued to drink, she sensed something behind her. Sparky felt the same. NiGHTS made her last big gulp of water before she allowed Sparky to drink.

"Who's there?" She asked. Stitch and Angel came from the shadows. "Oh. It's just you guys. What's up?"

"Meega and bushi bu check on cousins." Stitch replied. Angel nodded in agreement.

"Jumba sent you, didn't he?"

"Ih."

"Oh, no. He probably doesn't trust me with Sparky either."

"Cousin never know until day over."

"You have a point." She looked down at Sparky, drinking. She smiled.

"On second thought, maybe he wouldn't mind if I had a crush on Sparky." She said seductively. Sparky stopped and looked up at NiGHTS with a sexual look on her face. He froze. Stitch slapped his forehead.

"Oh, naga." He said sarcastically. NiGHTS leaned toward Sparky seductively and stroked his face gently.

"You make a perfect bushi bu for me, Sparkster." She whispered softly before she moved closer towards him. "Don't you agree?"

Sparky didn't say anything. He couldn't. He never expected her to love him back. His arms went limb before he nodded. NiGHTS smiled.

"I knew you would." She replied before she planted a delicious liplock on his mouth. Sparky opened his eyes for a minute. He never had a kiss like that before... and he actually liked it. He jumped into her soft arms as she embraced him. She stood up straight and hugged Sparky like he was a teddy bear as they continued to kiss. Sparky was so lovestrucked that his lightining powered up in between kisses, but luckily, NiGHTS was shock-proof. It actually gave her a tingle inside, which made her moan with pleasure. Stitch and Angel were watching as Sparky and NiGHTS was engaged in a shocking kissoff. They were speechless at the fact that NiGHTS could resist lightining, even if it was over 2,000 volts. Angel was in tears as Stitch nodded.

"Sparky and NiGHTS perfect bushi bu couple." He commented.

In the bushes, Gantu and 625 was watching and Gantu became speechless as well. 625 was munching on a sandwich, sitting on a recliner.

"This is entertainment." He said to himself. Gantu shook his head, snapping himself out of it.

"That... is... is..." He tried to speak, but his phone went off. It was Hamsterviel.

"Gantu!!!!! Where's NiGHTS!?!?!" He asked furiously. Gantu gulped with fear.

"Well... sir, ...NiGHTS is... is..." He studdered again.

"Quit with the studdering and spit it out already!!!!!!!!!" 625 overheard this and he snatched the phone from Gantu.

"Listen, Hamsterviel!" He yelled. "Gantu's speechless and studdering because NiGHTS is kissin' Sparky like... whew!"

"Kissing!?!"

"Yeah. It's getting good!" He gasped. "Oh, my God! He set up that lightining forcefield and she's not getting shocked!"

"That's incredible! Call me back when Gantu's available."

"10-4." He clicked off the phone as he continued to watch them kiss.

Meanwhile...

Jumba was working in his lab with Pleakley sitting behind him, looking as annoyed as he was.

"So, Jumba," He started. "Why aren't the little monsters back yet?"

Jumba looked up from his working and showed a puzzled look on his face before he turned around to face him.

"That is good question I am wondering myself." He replied. "Call 626 and find out."

"Right!" He pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

Back at the park...

Sparky moved himself from NiGHTS' face to her neck. She quivered a little. Then, Sparky kissed her on the neck tenderly, still sending 2,000 volts of power out of him. His long antennae were massaging her shoulders, calming her down. Then, Stitch's phone rang. This didn't disturb the romantic couple because the lightining was too loud. Stitch picked up the phone and answered it.

"Gaba?" He asked. Pleakley spoke.

"Where are you?" He asked. Stitch gulped.

"Meega at park. NiGHTS and Sparky right here."

"Good. Me and Jumba are getting worried."

"Meega fine."

"Can I talk to NiGHTS?"

Stitch gulped again as he looked at Angel, who shook her head.

"N... naga." He replied. Pleakley grew furious.

'Why not!?!"

"Because cousin busy... uh... " He looked at Angel again. She mouthed out the words: 'Because cousin busy with conversation.' He nodded.

"Because cousin busy with conversation." He replied.

"Oh. Okay, then. See ya when ya get home." He clicked off. Stitch did so as well and sighed with relief.

"That was close." He swore to himself. After that, NiGHTS and Sparky finally stopped kissing and calmed themselves down.

"Sparky?" NiGHTS asked between breaths.

"Gaba?" Sparky asked back.

"What if Jumba knows about our relationship?"

"Then, cousin make good bushi bu for meega."

"That's great."

She looked up at the sky. She remembered the big chase that got her here. The gemstone was useless in this world. She sighed. This worried Sparky.

"What's the matter?" He asked. She looked back at Sparky.

"I kinda like this world better than mine, now that I think about it."

"So, cousin gonna stay?" Stitch asked anxiously.

"I don't really have a choice. A patrol knows me as a thief and if I showed my face again, they'll probably murder me. So, yes. I feel much safer here."

The three experiments cheered joyously and NiGHTS stood up. Then, her pupil got small. She sensed something behind her. She turned around and saw Gantu and 625 in the bushes and fired purple lasers from her watch, which sent them on fire. She chuckled.

"I'll also to be sure that Gantu nor 625 doesn't get your way." She added after that. Sparky climbed up her long hair to her shoulders and hung onto her. Stitch and Angel grabbed her legs and she flew off, leaving a singed 625 and Gantu alone in the park.

"That NiGHTS is something else." 625 said to himself.

Back at Lilo's...

Lilo came into the room and saw Jumba and Pleakley. She walked up to Jumba and tapped him on his leg.

"Jumba, where's Stitch?" She asked. Jumba turned around.

"Why must evil genius be disturbed? I am working on research right now!!!" He yelled. Lilo stepped back.

"Sorry." She said annoyingly. "I didn't know you were being disturbed. What research are you working on exactly?"

"Experiment NiGHTS found while Sparky rescued her from big dummy. It is rare, so I must see what outcomes we encounter when it's activated."

"Oh. I guess I should leave then, right?"

"Pleakley, too. I must be alone."

Both Pleakley and Lilo left. Jumba smiled as he turned back to his computer.

"Now, to continue."

Meanwhile, in town...

NiGHTS flew into a huge themepark. Stitch looked surprised, due to the fact that this park looked familiar.

"Hey! This was themepark where we spent a day together in!" He exclaimed. NiGHTS looked down at her right leg where Stitch was on.

"Really?" She asked.

"Ih. All of us experiments spended a day together with Jumba."

"That must've been fun." She allowed the three experiments to get off. "So, are most of these rides safe?"

"Ih. Just be careful when eating. Once you do, you can't get back on rides until after 30 minutes or 2 hours."

"Okay. So, which ride do we get on first?" Angel asked. NiGHTS looked around and saw a ride she was interested in because she knew how to snowboard.

"How about the Honolulu Slopes?" She asked. The three experiments looked up at her.

"Ogata!" they exclaimed. They knew what NiGHTS was thinking. Since she could do the snowboarding, they could ride on top of her.

"Let's fly up there, shall we?" She asked. They nodded as they got back in the spots they were on before and NiGHTS flew off into the icy slopes. On the way there, she stopped, sensing something wrong. She hovered where she was, which puzzled the experiments.

"What the matter, cousin?" Angel asked. She looked at the very top of the mountain. She saw a big grey figure there. Her pupils got small so she could take a closer look. That wasn't the only thing she saw. She gasped with fear.

"Oh, my God!!!!" She exclaimed. She started to breathe uncontrollably, still floating in the same spot. Sparky grew worried.

"What wrong, bushi bu?" He asked.

"There's Gantu... with a... a... "

"A what?!"

That's when it happened. A huge brown dragon emerged from the top of the mountain and Gantu was riding on it. She was surprised to see that 625 was nowhere to be found.

"What the hell is that?!" She asked to herself.

The dragon got a little closer. She was shocked at who the dragon was.

"Terraine?" She asked. Gantu chuckled.

"That's right. Your pet has become mine, nightmaren." He replied. "Can't do anything now, can you?"

She floated there for a minute. She was confused.

"But, how could you have taken Terraine from me?" She asked.

"That's doesn't matter. All that does matter is that I've finally found you're biggest fear... betrayal from you closest friend."

She started leaking tears. She decided to do the one thing Sparky never wanted her to do...

"Then... take me." She calmly replied. Gantu smiled while the expriments gasped.

"What are you doing?!?" They asked. They saw her wink and they smiled.

"Fine! I will." Gantu told her before Terraine charged after her. She flew up and, surprisingly enough, flew up towards the mountains. This shocked Gantu.

"Her and her smart ideas." He comaplained. "When will she learn?"

He flew up after her towards the mountains. Mertle saw this from the Food Court and took her mother's cell phone. She called Lilo.

"Hello, Lilo? You better come down here. I'm at your ugly dog's favorite theme park. Apparently, NiGHTS is in terrible danger."

To be continued...


	8. Part 8: Sparky's New Experiment Evolutio...

Part 8: Sparky's New Experment Evoloution

"Jumba!" Lilo yelled. She ran up to Jumba's lab room and busted into the room. He turned his head quick.

"What is it, little girl?" He asked.

"NiGHTS is in danger!"

"What? Where is she?"

"She's at the themepark! We gotta help her! Stitch, Angel, and Sparky are with her!"

Near the mountains...

NiGHTS continued to fly towards the mountains. Gantu and Terraine followed and they were on her tail, too close. NiGHTS tried to speed up, but it was no use. Wings are faster than magic. The three experiments were getting worried.

"NiGHTS, big dummy's getting closer." Stitch pleaded. NiGHTS started to become scared herself. Sparky became determined to help his bushi bu somehow. He gained his confidence and stood on top of her back, which surprised her, Stitch, and Angel.

"Sparky, what are you doing?" Angel asked him with a worried tone. He looked down at her.

"Meega help bushi bu!" He replied as he crawled up to NiGHTS' face. She had a look of worry.

"Sparky, are you really risking your life for me, baby?" She asked. Sparky stroked her face gently.

"Meega must do what's right... for my bushi bu." For the first time, NiGHTS started to leak tears from her innocent purple eyes. Sparky felt her sadness and gave her a deep and passononate liplock. She landed in the cave on the mountain and allowed Angel and Stitch to climb off while the two continued kissing next to the wall. Angel and Stitch watched with sadness.

"Sparky and NiGHTS DO make bushi bu material." Stitch told his bushi bu. Suddenly, he heard footsteps from behind him and turned around quickly. Lilo and Jumba came from the shadows.

"Stitch! Are you alright?" Lilo asked.

"Meega fine." He replied. Then, he turned back towards the kissing couple. Lilo and Jumba watched from behind him. They were drooling at the taste of each other, moaning every 5 seconds. Sparky's lightining powered up again, making NiGHTS moan even louder. Jumba looked impressed.

"Well, well, well," He started. "Looks like NiGHTS and 221 have made a relationship. Let's hope it's just as well as 626 and 624's."

Finally, after 15 minutes, they broke the kiss slowly, looking into each other's eyes in the process. Sparky stroked her face again.

"Naga worry, bushi bu." Sparky started, wiping her fearful tears from her eyes. "I'll be ogata." He turned toward Gantu and Terraine, who were 5 feet away from the cave entrance. He kept his determined look on his face as he ran towards the raging dragon and leaped off, on top of him. Gantu turned towards him and chuckled.

"I always knew you were such a pain in the ass, 221!" Gantu yelled before he took out his container and prepared to capture him, but Sparky stood his ground as he spoke with a mean voice:

"Meega na la kweesta." He powered up his lightining and shocked Terraine. He roared loudly as lightining sparked all around him, eletrocuting him. Gantu started to feel the shocking force as well and he began to scream at the top of his lungs. Sparky smiled with satisfaction as he began to grow bigger and stronger by every minute.

Inside the cave...

NiGHTS, Lilo, Jumba, Stitch, and Angel were watching as this act was happening. NiGHTS began to believe in her bushi bu and decided to help him a little. She floated up and flew towards the roaring dragon.

Meanwhile...

Sparky was completely transformed into a tall, muscular dragon, still having his antennae on his head. He was wearing a baby blue short-sleeved t-shirt with tan khakis and yellow and blue Nike shoes. He was carrying the baby Terraine in his arms. The little dragon was unconcious, but was still alive. NiGHTS flew up to him and was impressed by how Sparky changed. She raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Oooh! Look at you! You've really changed." She commented, taking her pet dragon from her man's arms. Sparky's voice changed as well. He sounded deep and monotone.

"Well, my lightining and your sexy self really made me powerful." He replied.

Inside the cave...

The pod NiGHTS found started to glow as Jumba dropped it surprisingly.

"What is happening?" He asked the others. They shrugged their shoulders as they also watched the pod glow and enlarge. Once it was fully enlarged, it formed into a comet-like spirit particle and flew towards Sparky, who just noticed it coming. He hovered freely and in one place as it went into his body without any pain at all. This shocked NiGHTS.

"What the hell happened?" She asked him. Sparky didn't know what just happened either. He just shrugged his shoulders as he and NiGHTS flew back towards the cave where Jumba and the others were. They were shocked to see Sparky as a muscular dragon.

"Whoa!" Lilo exclaimed as she walked up to him. "Sparky really changed, but what happened to the pod that said '297' on it?"

Jumba went on his experiment database computer and tried to find the answer. He succeeded and looked shocked.

"Well, evil genius must be better than before." He said to himself. Stitch and Angel walked up to him.

"Why do you say that, Jumba?" Angel asked.

"Simple. The pod NiGHTS found flew into 221's body because of transformation. You see, experiment 297 was designed to fly just like NiGHTS, except he was a dragon without wings. So, in this case, the new and improved 221 has evolved into 297. He's a permanent dragon forever."

"So, what your trying to say is that we can still call him Sparky, but he's not gonna be experiment 221 anymore, right?" Lilo asked.

"Exactly. I suppose you like 297 better than 221, don't you, 626?" He asked Stitch, who nodded in agreement.

"Ih. Meega like new form of cousin Sparky." He walked up to him and jumped on him for a hug. "Sparky special."

"Really, Stitch?" Sparky asked. "You really think I'm special now?"

"Ih." He looked at his cousin's face, which was more hansome than his 221 form. His eyes were just like NiGHTS', only they were blue. "And cousin Sparky has bushi bu of his own, which is NiGHTS." He took the unconcious Terraine and placed him gently on the floor, next to Lilo, who picked him up. Then, Stitch took NiGHTS and Sparky's hands and put them together, with a smile on his face. He looked up at the two and said to them:

"Congradulations, Sparky and NiGHTS. Meega pronounce you bushi bu material forever more." He let go, still having Sparky and NiGHTS' hands holding each other. They looked at each other and smiled with passion and love in their eyes.

"I love you, Sparkster." NiGHTS said to her bushi bu. Sparky chuckled.

"I love you more, baby." He said back as he pulled her close and held her around her waist. She wrapped her arms around her and they kissed passionately on the mouth. Stitch, Angel, Jumba, and Lilo smiled as they watched. Jumba chuckled.

"Well, it looks like our ohana has gotten even bigger. NiGHTS will be staying for sure now." He said to Lilo. She nodded, then something came into her mind.

"Oh, Jumba?" She asked. He looked down at her.

"Yes, little girl?"

"Who's the next experiment that NiGHTS should spend a day with tomorrow?"

"Ah! I have forgotten about that! NiGHTS, 297?"

They slowly stopped kissing and took a few breaths before they responded.

"Yes, Jumba?" They asked in unison.

"Tomorrow, you'll be spending day with Sample. If he does start to play any annoying tunes of his, shock him or silence him. Got it?"

"Got it." They replied together again.

"Good. By the way, who told you that NiGHTS was in danger?" He looked down at Lilo.

"Mertle, amazingly. That's gonna be the first and final time she'll ever help me." She replied. "Anyway, we really should be getting home now. Nani and Pleakley must be worried right now."

Sparky and NiGHTS nodded simultaneously as they allowed Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and Jumba to jump on. Stitch and Angel got on NiGHTS while Jumba and Lilo got on top of Sparky, since he was stronger. Then, they flew off at the same time. NiGHTS' pupils shrank in wonder as she turned to Sparky.

"Hey, Sparky. What happened to Gantu?" She asked. Sparky looked at her and showed a sly smile in response.

Meanwhile...

Ganti just fell back into his ship after a huge collaspe down the hill near by. This surprised 625.

"Hey, Gantu! Where were you! I needed to get more bread for my sandwiches and you know that it's your turn to do the shopping." He commanded. Gantu sat up and growled.

"I'll get that NiGHTS! Even if it takes a thousand years!" He demanded to himself as he left back out the ship to go pick up some bread for 625. Then, Hamsterviel unexpectedly appeared on the big screen. 625 walked up to it.

"Hey, Hamsterwheel!" He greeted. The hamster-like creature grew furious.

"Hamsterviel! It is Hamsterviel!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Where's Gantu?"

"He just left to do some unfinished business. Why don't you call back tomorrow?" He asked.

"Very well, then. But, when he gets back, tell him he has 5 days to retrieve NiGHTS and bring her to me! If her fails, then he'll suffer the consequences!"

"What consequences? You're way in outer space, in prison."

"I'll just have to deliver one then!" He clicked off after that. 625 chuckled to himself.

"I know one thing: It seems like NiGHTS will be impossible to catch, even if Stitch is defending for her. I hope Gantu knows that." He said to himself as he waited patiently for Gantu to return with his bread.

_On Part 9, NiGHTS' daily experiment spending continues with the next experiment, Sample. Also, NiGHTS and Sparky has a little 'love' on that night and Terraine will be able to be revived. The best part is Jumba won't have to worry about her with Stitch anymore. What a relief! _


	9. Part 9: A Proposal Worth Dying For

Part 9: A Proposal Worth Dying For

Now that Sparky was changed experiment along with NiGHTS, it was time that things changed as well. The next day, Jumba was in his lab with NiGHTS, Lilo, Sparky, and all the experiments to explain the new functions for the new Sparky.

"Sparky, you are now experiment 297. That means you still have the same functions you've had before, but you will have new ones added as well. The first is the one we notice by the muscle tone of your body. You have special super strength that's just as strong as 626, but 90 stronger. That means that instead of lifting objects 3,000 times your size, you are lifting almost 50,000 times your size. Incredible, is it not"

Sparky nodded. "Oh, yeah. It's really incredible."

"I knew you'd agree. Anyway, another additional function is that you still have your lightning, but instead of just shooting from antennae, you are shooting from tail and hands as well. One more additional function, you have the ability to shoot atomic lasers from eyes and mouth and that seems to be about all. So, what do you think"

Everybody was quiet for a few minutes until NiGHTS broke the silence.

"Does this mean than he's about as powerful as me" She asked. Jumba rubbed under his own chin.

"Well, judging by your outstanding magic powers, you and 297 might have same powerful strength. Also, you two make very excellent bushi bu material."

"Don't we, though" She looked at Sparky with love in her eyes. He settled the cutest smile on his face in response. "He could make a great nightmaren, but due to the fact that he's a dragon, I guess it wouldn't matter." She embraced him gently before she planted a soft kiss on his mouth.

"Stitch, your cousin, Sample, is the next experiment that NiGHTS will spend a day with, but since 297 and NiGHTS love each other, they will spend another day together while you, 502, 228, 601, and 624 spend a day together, but don't follow NiGHTS and 297. Got it"

"Ih." Stitch, Yang, Melty, Kixx, and Angel replied. They left afterwards.

"As for you and 297, NiGHTS, you two will spend a day alone together. Do not make eye contact with 626 and other experiments. Understand"

"Yes." They replied in unison. Jumba gave them both a tap on the shoulder.

"I know you two will do fine, so do not be nervous. Just stay calm and have good time." He escorted them to the door and they continued on their way out, waving in the process.

"Good luck and have fun" Jumba yelled to them as they disappeared into the forrest.

Later, in town...

Stitch, Yang, Melty, Kixx, and Angel were near a public pool. They jumped in the kiddie pool and relaxed while they just talked.

"Hey, Stitch" Melty started. "What kind of cousin is NiGHTS"

"NiGHTS nightmaren." Stitch replied, placing an arm around Angel.

"Where do nightmaren come from" Kixx asked.

"Meega have naga idea. Maybe if we could ask NiGHTS, then we'll find out."

"Why would you wanna know" Angel asked the boys. They turned to her. "I'm curious myself, but shouldn't we just forget about it for now"

"Meega agree." Melty replied. "Meega rather relax." Then, they noticed that the water was getting steamed. They looked at Yang, who was just leaning his head back and enjoying himself. He was the one that's warming the water.

"Yang sure is enjoying himself." Kixx commented.

Meanwhile, in the forrest...

Sparky and NiGHTS went to a nearby pond to settle their picnic down. It seemed peaceful to them. The sun's rays were beaming through the trees while the birds and squirrels were just flying or running around everywhere. They were going to have a romantic time together. NiGHTS walked over to the lake to wet her hair a little while Sparky settled the blanket on the grass. He looked up to see NiGHTS and he froze. She slowly and seductively stood up, looking over her shoulder. She smiled seductively, batting her eyelids flirtatiously. Sparky's eyes were wide as he stared at his sexy bushi bu. When she finally stood straight, she turned towards him and walked up to him sexually.

"Maybe tonight, we can... you know... 'make out' under the stars. How about that, baby boy" She asked. He gulped hard.

"Yeah... sure." He nervously replied. He hasn't been this nervous before and since it was gonna be his first night 'makin' out', he's gonna have to take it easy. He finally settled the food. They had fried chicken, mashed potatoes, yams, and for dessert... a strawberry cheesecake. They sat down and started to eat their chicken.

"So, NiGHTS" Sparky started. "You really wanna stay here, right"

She nodded.

"Can you tell me why"

"There's really no explaination necessary, Sparky. I just wanna be here... with you."

"Where did you come from"

"A marvelous place called Nightopia. It's an enchanted place where all nightmaren can just relax and have a good time. I didn't."

"How come"

"Well, the patrol found out that I stole a precious stone. They're probably still after me, even though I managed to escape here."

"So, there is a reason why you wanna stay... you wanna stay away from that patrol."

"Exactly. Otherwise, I would've been dead."

"I can imagine. Anyway, I've never thought I say this, but..." He took NiGHTS soft hands and held them close in his as he continued. "... I have a question to ask you."

"What is it" She looked puzzled as she saw him release one of her hands and kneeled down on one knee. He pulled out a small black box and managed to open it with his one free hand. He looked up at her with love in his eyes and asked her:

"NiGHTS, will you marry me"

She gasped hard, for she was as surprised as anyone else. Sparky placed an expensive pure Tanzanite gemstone diamond ring on her finger. At this moment, NiGHTS was in tears... happy tears that is. She covered her mouth with her free hand as she looked down at her husband-to-be.

"Oh, my God! Are you serious" She asked surprisingly, but still kept her deep tone. Sparky nodded and bowed like a respectful gentleman. "I'd love to be your wife" She allowed him to stand up before she embraced him tightly, still sending happier-than-happy tears down her smiling face.

"Oh, Sparky! I'll never forget this moment." She said to her bushi bu. He smiled.

"Me, neither." He agreed. They looked into each other's eyes and then, they kissed under the midday sky. NiGHTS powered up this time. She released fireworks from her watch as they kissed the day away.

Back at Gantu's ship...

625 was waiting patiently for Gantu to come back with his bread. He was watching a documentary video on the planets.

"When is Gantu coming back? He should've been here by now." He said to himself. He decided to be naughty and sneak into Gantu's experiment statsh.

"Container ready. Select experiment." The computer said. 625 rubbed his hands together.

"This'll be good. Heh, heh, heh." He chuckled as he placed a finger on the selection screen.

"Experiment 287. Primary function: professional nightmaren hunter."

"A nightmaren hunter, huh" 625 asked himself. The container showed a picture of what it looked like. It was a short, but muscular jackal with the attire of a real rainforest hunter. He had a belt of bullets across his chest. He was wearing nothing else, but some army design pants and a gold chain around his neck. He was armed with almost every weapon: machine guns, grenades, shotguns, pistols, laserguns, plasma guns, chainguns, and even a knife, just in case he needed to do a close battle. 625 geered.

"Armored fella, ain't it" He asked himself as the green pod came out of the container. He picked it up and walked over to a chamber with a glass of water inside. He kissed it before he spoke.

"Well, let's hope you're worth it." He said before he dropped the pod in the glass and watched carefully.

Meanwhile, at Lilo's...

Jumba was sitting at the kitchen table. He was thinking deeply about NiGHTS and Sparky.

'I did notice 221's behavior when he first met the nightmaren. He was as lovestruck as anybody else. He was the one that was in love with her first, not 626. I've made big mistake. Better tell NiGHTS when she gets back.' He thought to himself as he continued to sit there.

Later, at a playground...

Stitch, Yang, Kixx, Angel, and Melty were playing at the neighborhood playground while they were still talking.

"Did one of you say something about where NiGHTS came from" Yang asked, preparing to slide down. Angel and Stitch were on the tire swing while Kixx and Melty were playing in the sand.

"Melty asked that question. Why" Stitch replied.

"Well, if I may guess... I'd say NiGHTS came from outer space, just like us."

"Honestly, Yang"

"What's that supposed to mean, cousin" He finally sild down the slide as he spoke.

"It means that you're naga really that smart."

Angel was taken aback by this.

"Bushi bu, don't you think you're taking this too personal" She asked. Stitch shook his head.

"Naga. I always knew Yang wasn't too smart."

"It was just a guess" Yang yelled as he walked up to the giant tire swing. "Sure, you may be smarter than a supercomputer, but that's doesn't give cousin right to insult meega."

"So, what are you saying" Stitch jumped off the swing, leaving Angel still swinging. She looked very concerned.

"I'm saying 'look who's talking' my way." Yang replied cooly. Stitch growled.

"Meega na la kweesta." He cursed. Yang turned around fast and got angry.

"WHAT? That's it" He started shooting his lava balls at Stitch, who successfully jumped out of the way. Angel started to look scared. She jumped off the swing and ran to Melty and Kixx. She had to dodge a few lava balls on the way, but she managed to survive.

"Kixx, you've gotta do something! Bushi bu and Yang are fighting" She exclaimed. Kixx looked up at her in a hurry.

"What? Why" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Meega not sure." Kixx reacted to this as he ran to the two fighting experiments. Yang was about to shoot Stitch dead in the face, but Kixx came just in time and grabbed him while Melty came from behind Stitch and grabbed him.

"You have to tell Jumba" Kixx exclaimed to Angel. "Hurry"

Angel replied with a nod and ran off, back to Lilo's to tell Jumba about Stitch and Yang while Kixx and Melty stayed with the two fighting experiments alone on the playground.

Back at Gantu's ship...

Experiment 287 was activated. He was the same strong jackal 625 saw on the computer and he chuckled.

"This is great" He exclaimed. "Just wait 'til Gantu sees ya."

Then, right on cue, Gantu came back with 5 bags of bread. He dropped them when he saw 287.

"625! What is that" He asked furiously. 625 stayed cool as he walked up to him to take his bread.

"It's experiment 287, Gantu. Look..." He pointed to the experiment chamber. Gantu turned to it.

"Experiment 287 activated. Primary function: professional nightmaren hunter." The computer spoke. Gantu smiled as he looked down at 287 and 625.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I get a better partner after all." He said to himself as he took a good look at 287. "You look have a very muscular figure for a creature your size, but you'll do. I see you have a load of weapons on you."

"Doesn't he though" 625 agreed. "Oh, hey Gantu! Since the little girl couldn't accept this guy, how about you name him"

"Me? Finally! I chance to name my newest assistant since 627. I'll name him... Razziki. That's perfect. Do you agree" He replied. Razziki nodded.

"Excellent. He seems to be a little quiet, but it's the skill that count. Now, to find that NiGHTS and give you a test drive." He walked out, having Razziki following him. 625 watched and scoffed.

"That's also good because then, I don't have to do all the work from now on." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, in the forrest...

Sparky and NiGHTS continued their picnic as they faced each other. They were happy to finally be prepared to become husband and wife.

"Sparky, is it true that you really fell in love with me when I first got here" NiGHTS asked. Sparky nodded.

"Well, I was a little shy at first, but then when I saw your extraordinary powers, I fell in love in a millisecond." He replied.

"I was actually in love with Stitch at first, but then something came up and you were just staring at me. I was guessing that means that you were in love. Were you surprised when I called you 'Sparkster' that day"

"Yeah, I was just too timid to admit it. Hey! That rhymes"

They chuckled after that. They continued to talk through that whole afternoon, telling each other how they felt and what they thought about each other.

Later, at Lilo's...

Angel barged into the house with a fearful look on her face. She saw Jumba in the kitchen and ran up to him.

"Jumba" She called. Jumba looked down at her.

"What is it, 624" He asked.

"Bushi bu and Yang are fighting at the playground! You have to stop them" She yelled. Jumba jumped to his feet and carried Angel back to the playground.

Meanwhile, at the playground...

Kixx was still holding Yang while Melty was still holding Stitch. They were about to loose their grips, but they held on tighter.

"Meega can't hold much longer" Melty complained as he pulled back on Stitch, who was resisting foreward. Kixx was holding Yang's tail while he was running furiously.

"Keep holding, Melty." He commanded. "Angel and Jumba should be here any minute."

After that remark, Jumba arrived with Angel in his arms. He settled her down before he ran up to the other four experiments. He picked up Stitch and Yang, who was still furious.

"What is this chaos about" He asked the two. Stitch didn't reply. He just turned his head away. Yang growled as he spoke.

"Cousin don't think meega smart" He whined. Jumba turned to Stitch.

"626, explain yourself." He demanded. Stitch purred with anger.

"Yang thinks that NiGHTS came from space, but meega disagree." He complained. Jumba shook the both of them.

"STOP IT! I will not tolerate such behavior! 626, be nice to 502! I never want to hear something about you two fighting again! Is that understood" He yelled at the top of his lungs. This made Stitch and Yang scared.

"Ih." They replied in unison. Jumba dropped them on the sand hard as he dusted his hands off.

"If I do, you both will be back to dehydrated pod state" He demanded as he stomped back to Lilo's. Melty, Kixx, and Angel stared at them speechlessly. Melty stood on all fours and walked off. Kixx just showed a concerned look on his face before he walked off, back to his dojo. As for Angel, she walked up to Stitch and slapped him across the face, leaving a pink scratch on his cheek. He looked shocked as she walked off. Yang just got nervous and quickly ran off. Stitch rubbed his scratch as he walked home.

"Meega guess that bushi bu doesn't love me." He said with sadness.

Meanwhile...

Gantu and Razziki was just a few trees away from NiGHTS and Sparky. He watched as they were still talking.

"When I give the signal, you attack that woman. She's a trasformed nightmaren by the name of NiGHTS. Can you handle it" Gantu whispered. Razziki nodded as he pulled out a chaingun and cocked it into position, preparing to attack.

Sparky was slicing a piece of the cheesecake as NiGHTS sat beside him, watching him slice. She looked up at Sparky and sighed.

"I can hardly wait until after our dessert." She said seductively. "I'm so anxoius to do this to you."

"Are you that anxious" Sparky asked. She nodded as she scooted a little closer to him. He gulped.

"Now, that we're engaged, shouldn't we start now"

"I thought you said 'after dessert'."

"I did. I'm just reminding you... just in case."

"I never forget. I managed to sneak up a condom on the way here."

"Really"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Well, I guess I didn't have to tell you." She paused as she looked into a dark area in the trees. Sparky froze on his slicing as he felt this motion.

"NiGHTS, what's wrong" He asked. She didn't reply. She just stood up and kept her eyes on that group of trees. Then, her inner-senses triggred her nerves as she felt her spine shiver. Her pupils got small as she gasped.

"Oh, damn." She swore softly. Sparky just sat there, looking as puzzled as he was. She took a step back while she slowly began to hover above the ground. She stood her ground as she floated.

"Sparky... you better move." She told him. He slowly stood up and stood his ground. Then, when Sparky was completely standing upright, a bullet shot through his right arm and he screamed as he held it tight, kneeling down. NiGHTS gasped at the sight of this and quickly flew off. Razziki flew out of the trees after her and NiGHTS was in another chase. Sparky was still kneeling there, holding his arm tight as Gantu came from the shadows. He looked down at the suffering experiment and chuckled.

"I always knew you were a weak trog." He said to him. "Now, that you've changed, I supposed that Hamsterviel would love to have you." He punched Sparky across the face, knocking him out cold. Then, he picked him up and walked back to his ship with ease.

"This was a lot easier than doing this with 625. Should've thought of this in the first place." He said to himself.

Meanwhile, at Lilo's...

Yang and Stitch were chained up in seperate places in the house. Yang was chained up in the living room while Stitch was chained up in Jumba's lab. They were completely seperated... for safety reasons. Jumba was typing on his computer while Stitch struggled to get free, but the chain holder was over 3,000 times his own weight, so he couldn't pull hard enough. He just gave up and went limb for the rest of the night. As for Yang, he decided to try again. So, he roared for Jumba.

"What does 502 want now" He asked himself as he stood up and walked downstairs. Lilo was puzzled by this, so was Pleakley. They followed Jumba into the living room where Yang was chained. When Lilo and Pleakley saw that he was chained, they both gasped in unison.

"Jumba! What did the little monster do" Pleakley asked. Jumba pulled out a key and freed Yang.

"502 and 626 were fighting at playground. I had them chained and seperated for safety purposes. Now, 502 wants to give and try again. Therefore, I am giving 502 another chance. I'm still keeping 626 chained up, though." Jumba replied. Yang nuzzled on him before he ran back to meet Yin at the mountains.

"Fighting" Lilo asked. "For what"

"Don't know. Even his bushi bu, 624, isn't liking situation at all. She hated it so much, she literally slapped 626 across face, causing 626 to bleed."

"How terrible! We gotta do something" Pleakley exclaimed. Jumba stood up and turned around to face Lilo and Pleakley.

"My thoughts exactly, Pleakley. We must do something... and that something is to find out why 626 and 502 were fighting. In meantime, little girl must stay out of evil genius path. We, meaning me, 626, 624, and Pleakley, must be alone to discuss situation. You must stay with bigger girl until we can settle this." Jumba demanded as he took Pleakley's hand and walked upstairs. Then, he stopped for a second.

"Oh, and while you are with her, call 297. I want to be sure that everything's okay." He commanded to Lilo as he walked inside and closed the door.

Later...

NiGHTS and Razziki were in their nighttime chase. She was dodging through the wilderness and through town. Still, Razziki was on her trail. She decided to stop the chase and land on a mountain near the ocean. Razziki was still floating.

"What do you need me for, jackal boy" NiGHTS asked with determination in her deep tone. Razziki finally spoke, but his voice was so deep, it almost sounded like a whisper. That's why he's so quiet.

"I know why you landed on this planet." He said deeply. She froze. She didn't expect this experiment to talk like that, due to his size.

"What's with the voice" She asked. Razziki pulled out a machine gun and aimed it at NiGHTS' chest.

"That doesn't matter, nightmaren. What does matter is that you're gonna die like hell." He replied. NiGHTS didn't grow nervous at all.

"Yeah, right. Listen, Sparky just proposed to me and now, we're gonna be married soon. So, you better be mad because this nightmaren is not going anywhere."

"What does that prove"

"Take a look at this ring." She showed out her hand where Sparky placed his special diamond ring on. He lowered his gun so he could see. He whistled.

"Damn, girl! He must've paid big moolah for that"

"Well, he wanted to show me how much he..." She was interrupted by the sound of a gun cocking, ready to fire.

"Now, you're gonna die for his love." He demanded cooly as he aimed back at her chest again.

"You can't be serious. You think that shooting me is gonna make a difference" She asked calmly. "If you shoot me now, there's no going back... unless you wanna be cousins with Stitch."

"Cousins? You must be tellin' me bullshit. I'm gonna shoot you whether Stitch, or should I say Sparky, likes it or not."

"But, your making this foolish mistake to yourself. Not only are you doing this, but you're doing this for Gantu, a person who doesn't need you for anything! I'm telling you, don't shoot me. It's for your own good."

"Put a goddamn sock in it, nightmaren! I've had it with you"

"PLEASE! I begging you! If you shoot me now, you'll never regret this"

Yin and Yang were below them and they were both overhearing the conversation above them. Yang looked a bit scared as to what the outcome might be. Yin was just curious.

"If you don't shut the hell up..." Razziki started, but was interrupted.

"Don't! We're about to be married soon! Which part of that did you not understand" She started to cry. NiGHTS was becoming frightened for the first time. Razziki growled as he kept his aim on her. Yin and Yang were looking up at them and watched the action. Yang's eyes got a little smaller as he sensed Razziki's finger barely pulling the trigger and then... **_BANG! _**Yang couldn't believe what just happened and grew shocked as Yin felt the same.

To be continued...


	10. Part 10: A Shocking Situation

Part 10: A Shocking Situation

Over at Gantu's ship, Sparky was unconcious in the teleport chamber. Gantu was typing on the computer as 625 looked at the knocked out Sparky.

"Hey, Gantu! Now, that you have Sparky here, what are gonna do with NiGHTS?" He asked. Gantu chuckled.

"Don't worry, 625. Razziki is dealing with her. Speaking of which, I heard a gunshot. Maybe he shot her." He replied.

Over at Yin and Yang's mountain home...

Yang was in tears at the sight he couldn't believe. Yin calmed him down. They watched in horror as they saw a figure fall straight to the ground. They both ran to see who it was. When they arrived behind of the hill, they were surprised to see...

"Razziki?" Yang asked confusingly. NiGHTS was in defense mode as she was curled up with a bullet-proof shield around her. Razziki's shot reflected off and shot himself insetad! NiGHTS looked relieved as she flew down towards Yin and Yang. Yang was speechless.

"But... how did...? what hap...?" Yang couldn't speak. Yin wrapped his tenticles around Razziki and picked him up, handing him to NiGHTS. She sat down with her legs crossed as she laid him on her lap and placed a hand on the gunshot wound. Her hand started to glow and Yin Yang took a step back. A small breeze flowed through, letting her hair sway with it. This lasted for 5 minutes before finally releasing her hand from Razziki's chest. When he finally took his first breath of life, NiGHTS smiled.

"I told you shooting me was a bad idea." She told him. Razziki shook his head to shake out the dizziness.

"Damn! I guess you're right!" He sat up and looked at her. "I deeply apologize for what I've done. Hopefully, this will teach me a lesson sooner."

"It had better." She demanded. Then, she suddenly gasped. "Oh, my God! Sparky!" She flew up and took off towards Gantu's ship. Razziki became trustworthy and decided to follow her.

Meanwhile...

Lilo called Sparky's cell.

"Hello?" NiGHTS picked up.

"NiGHTS?" Lilo asked. "Where's Sparky?"

"He's been captured by Gantu and I'm on my way to save him. I've got another cousin for Stitch."

"Really? What is he?"

"He's flying with me. His name is Razziki."

"What number is he?"

"I have no idea. But, maybe when I save Sparky, I can bring him with me back home and Jumba can answer that."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Meet ya at home. Bye."

"See ya." NiGHTS hung up. Lilo did the same.

Meanwhile, upstairs...

Stitch was still chained up as Angel was seated on the table next to Jumba and Pleakley was sitting on the bed.

"Alright, 626," Jumba started. " Explain why you had to argue with 502."

"Meega naga know! Meega was just asking questions to cousin, but meega guess meega temper was over limit." Stitch replied.

"624, you were there. What were they arguing about?"

"Bushi bu and cousin was fighting because bushi bu didn't think that cousin was smart." She replied.

"Is this true, 626?" Jumba asked. Stitch looked down with guilt as he replied.

"Ih." He replied. "Where's Yang?"

"He went back to 501, but when NiGHTS and 297 get back, we're gonna see what else comes up. I wanna ask NiGHTS myself where she came from."

Later...

Razziki and NiGHTS arrived on top of Gantu's ship. NiGHTS used her x-ray vision to see through the ship's walls. She saw Gantu typing on his computer, then saw Sparky, who was still unconcious, in the teleport chamber. She gasped with horror.

"Oh, my God! Sparky's gonna be sent to space in a few minutes. What are we gonna do?" She asked. Razziki whispered something in her ear. She nodded, then smiled.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked. Razziki nodded.

"Trust me. It'll work." He replied.

She turned invisible as she flew through the ship's ceiling and flew down to Sparky. She tapped the glass barrier softly as Sparky finally sat up and rubbed his head. He was happy to see his girlfriend.

"NiGHTS! What are you doing here?" He whispered.

"Shhh! I've got a plan! Don't say anything!" She replied. She turned transparent as Razziki flew up to Gantu and acted as if he was still on his side.

"Gantu, I'm back." He called. Gantu turned around and smiled.

"Excellent. Did you find NiGHTS?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's over there." He pointed to the transparent NiGHTS and he pointed his plasma gun at her. "Would you like me to shoot her?"

"Pleasure's all mine. You may fire when ready."

NiGHTS closed her eyes as she prepared for a harmless shot. Razziki shot his gun and she collasped to the floor dramatically as Sparky gasped with horror. Razziki winked at him with a sly smile, which made Sparky sigh with relief. When Gantu saw NiGHTS collaspe on the floor, he smiled with satisfaction.

"Terrific, Razziki. Now, we won't have to worry about her anymore." He said. NiGHTS was playing dead as she slowly opened one eye to take a peek at what Gantu was going to do next. He picked her up and placed her in the chamber with Sparky. She slowly sat up when Gantu was completely gone.

"That was some act you performed out there!" Sparky commented. NiGHTS blushed.

"Thanks. I've always been an actress ever since my video game debut, and I'm still keeping it real." She replied before she embraced him. "Being your wife has always been a dream for me. I never thought that there would be someone who cares about me just as much as Lilo cares about Stitch. When will we get married?"

Sparky smiled as he carressed her hair softly. "We'll get married as soon as we get Gantu out of the way for good." He replied. Razziki was overhearing the conversation. Same for 625. They both walked up to the glass.

"You both are getting married?" 625 asked. Sparky nodded.

"Yeah. I hope it won't take us too long to get Gantu out the way." He replied. Razziki leaned against the glass cooly.

"It'll be a breeze. I just need to meet Stitch first, but before we get to that, I have to get you two outta here." He suggested as he stood back and aimed his plasma gun at the glass chamber. "Stand back, ya'll."

Sparky and NiGHTS stood up as they took two steps back before Razziki powered up his gun by 50. Then, took careful aim and shot the glass, causing it to shatter to pieces. Sparky and NiGHTS walked out and they were free.

"Thanks, Razziki." NiGHTS said as she kneeled down close to him, rubbing his face. "You'll make a perfect cousin." She kissed him softly on the forehead. He blushed as he fainted to the floor. 625 chuckled.

"You're getting a lot of attention from this, aren't ya?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I guess." She replied as she flew off back to Lilo's. Sparky and Razziki followed. 625 was puzzled at the fact that Razziki was joining NiGHTS.

"Hey, Razziki!" He called. Razziki stopped in the middle of his flight. "How come you're going with NiGHTS and Sparky?"

"I've decided that NiGHTS has an easier living than you two. All you do is cause people to panic. She's the total opposite. See ya." He replied before continuing his flight with NiGHTS.

Back at Lilo's...

Jumba finally released Stitch from the chains. Angel walked up to him and kissed where she slapped him. He smiled.

"Meega soka." She apologized. She embraced himm after that. Stitch kept his smile as he embraced her back.

"Ogata." He replied. Jumba and Pleakley smiled as Lilo came up the elevator with NiGHTS, Sparky, and Razziki.

"So, Stitch and Angel finally made up?" Lilo asked.

Jumba turned around. "Yes... wow! NiGHTS and 297! You are back! Who is this creature?"

"It's another cousin for Stitch." NiGHTS replied as she walked towards the bed and sat down calmly. Sparky did the same. Jumba looked confused.

"Another experiment?" He asked. He walked over to his computer database and began to type. "What is his function?"

"A professional nightmaren hunter." Sparky replied. Jumba typed the function on the computer and pressed the enter key.

"297 and NiGHTS is right. It IS another cousin. This is experiment 287. His nightmaren hunting skills are at high capacity and has load of weapons. So many weapons that no other experiment can handle. What is his name?"

"Gantu actually had a chance to name him before he joined our side. His name is Razziki." Sparky replied. Jumba closed his computer.

"Excellent. Welcome to your new ohana, 287." Jumba took Razziki's hand and shook it gently.

"Pleasure. Now, NiGHTS and Sparky has some good news." He replied as he looked at the two sitting on the bed together. "Sparky, will you do the honors by announcing your big news?"

He nodded as he stood up with NiGHTS. He took her hand and showed the diamond ring on her finger.

"I just proposed to NiGHTS and we're gonna get married." He spoke out with courage. Everybody gasped with excitement.

"Wow! That's great!" Lilo exclaimed. "When are you gonna get married?"

"As soon as we get Gantu off our backs." NiGHTS replied.

"Good idea."

"Well, now that 297 and NiGHTS are gonna get married, all the experiments have to work together to make Gantu leave us alone for good. We mustn't kill him though. Does that sound like plan?" Jumba explained. Everybody nodded simultaneously. "Excellent. Starting tomorrow, we're all gonna attack Gantu and 625 with vengance."

_On part 11, two big showdowns begin! Everybody will pitch in and force Gantu to leave this ohana alone for good. Plus, NiGHTS and Sparky's big wedding at a luau with every citizen of Hawaii. _


	11. A Showdown Unlike Any Other

Part 11: A Showdown Unlike Any Other

This is it! The biggest showdown since Stitch saved Lilo from Gantu. NiGHTS, Sparky, Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, and all of the other cousins of Stitch will band together to show Gantu and 625 not to mess with them anymore. Jumba, Stitch, and Lilo traveled by their car while NiGHTS, Sparky, and Razziki flew. When Jumba honked the horn, that was NiGHTS, Sparky, and Razziki's signal to fly up to him and listen to instructions.

"Okay, now." Jumba started. "NiGHTS, Sparky, and Razziki… you three will receive all cousins that are useful for fighting while 626, little girl, and I will pick up experiments that are useful for distraction. Understand?"

NiGHTS, Sparky, and Razziki nodded.

"Good. Now, go. GO!" The three of them flew off while Jumba continued to drive. "626, do you know any cousins that can distract?"

"Ih." Stitch replied as he pulled out a list and haned it to Jumba. He took it and read it down the list.

"Okay. First, we need Phantasmo, then Elastico, then Houdini." He read.

Meanwhile, with NiGHTS, Sparky, and Razziki…

NiGHTS transformed into a huge, purple, and large snake-like dragon. So far, she had Yin, Yang, Kixx, Plasmoid, and Slugger on her back. They still had a lot more to go. Sparky continued to search and found Heat. He flew down and picked him up while he flew back up to NiGHTS and placed the experiment on her back. She sighed with tiredness as he did so.

"How many more of these things do I have to carry?" She asked. Razziki chuckled at her behavior.

"Will you stop acting like a little kid, NiGHTS?" He asked back. "You're a super-sized dragon! You can carry up to 2,000 experiments, if there were that much."

"Including you?"

"Look, don't insult me. I'm just givin' you some goddamn advice."

"Some advice I get."

Sparky came in between the two and barged in.

"C'mon, you guys! Quit arguing! NiGHTS, you need to calm down with the carrying issue and get used to it. Besides, it was your idea to transform into a dragon in the first place." He commanded. NiGHTS blushed a lavender color before she spoke.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." She confessed with her head down. Razziki chuckled.

"Now, we gotta get Gantu outta the way if you want us to get married at a fair date, NiGHTS." Sparky reminded. NiGHTS lifted her head and turned towards him.

"I can't go but so fast, Sparky." She replied. "You're the one who should be helping Razziki with the experiment pick-up."

"Then, act like you're part of the job and maybe you can go a little faster then." His tone was smart when he said that and NiGHTS didn't like smart back talk, but since she was about to marry this smooth-talking experiment, she decided to let it pass for now and continue on her way.

Meanwhile…

Lilo, Stitch, and Jumba just captured Houdini, Phantasmo, and Elastico. Jumba checked those off and continued to read.

"Now, we need to get Felix, Spooky, Mr. Stenchy, and Babyfier." He read outloud. Lilo showed a puzzled look for a minute.

"Hold on." She called out. "Babyfier? Why?"

"I have a superior plan for Babyfier, but it will not be revealed until we attack."

"Okay. Stitch, search for Felix!"

"Ogata!" Stitch replied as he ran off, having Jumba following him very closely.

Later…

NiGHTS had even more experiments on her back. She had Swapper, Spike, Hammerface, Melty, Richter, Short Stuff, Thrasher, Cannonball, Deforestator, and Koshi (read "Most Adorable Cousin in Hawaii" to refresh your memory). She looked at Swapper and looked confused.

"What does Swapper do anyway?" She asked her boyfriend. He flew up to her and counted in his head as he spoke.

"He goes by his name." Sparky replied. "Swapper 'swaps' two brains."

"Oh. Should've known. He looks cute."

"Yeah, well, it looks that way, but sometimes he can get carried away with…" Sparky was interrupted by Swapper as he switched his and NiGHTS' brains and now, NiGHTS was in Sparky's body and Sparky was in NiGHTS' transformed dragon body. They froze as Sparky continued.

"… the brain swapping." He finished slowly as he felt funny. NiGHTS looked down at herself and saw that she was in Sparky's muscular body and gasped in surprise.

"Oh, shit! Sparky, you really need to chill on the work-outs for at least a week or two." She complained as she looked at herself.

"NiGHTS, shut the hell up." Sparky replied under his breath as he looked at himself as an even larger dragon. "By the way, your powers are incredible."

"Thanks."

Razziki flew up to Swapper and thwacked him across the face… or should I say faces.

"Bad Swapper!" He yelled at the two headed experiment. "Switch those two back right now!"

Swapper squealed with sadness as he swapped NiGHTS and Sparky back to their original bodies. NiGHTS roared with joy.

"YAY! I'm a dragon again!" She exclaimed. Sparky shook his head.

"Wouldn't you rather be a human being than a dragon?" He asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, Sparky."

"My bad."

"Well, now that we have almost every destructive experiment we know, shall we tell Jumba?" Razziki asked. NiGHTS nodded.

"We shall. Besides, I've got more than enough experiments to be on my back." She replied, having a piece of sweat on her face.

"I'm on it." Razziki flew off. Sparky flew up to NiGHTS' face and looked at her straight in her eyes.

"NiGHTS, I brought Terraine back for you." He said randomly. NiGHTS gasped as she saw her pet dragon revived and happy. She snuggled her nose against his in harmony.

"Aw, Sparky. Thanks!" She pleaded happily. Sparky blushed.

"No problem. Besides, you really would rather be a human than a dragon, right?"

NiGHTS smiled with passion as he repeated his little joke. She found it serious this time.

"It's better than nothing." Sparky chuckled as he held her huge face and stroked it softly. Then, brought her into a kiss. This made lighting come out of both of their bodies, NiGHTS' being purple. All of it came in contact with Terraine and he roared in pain as he felt this. NiGHTS' body was starting to shrink and grow her hair back as they continued to kiss. All of the experiments didn't feel anything, but they were protected by a forcefield that held them in mid-air. They were all shocked to see this.

Meanwhile…

Razziki just flew down towards Jumba, Stitch, and Lilo. He noticed Babyfier, Elastico, Houdini, Spooky, Sample, Felix, Swirly, and Amnesio in the back cart attached to the small buggy. He whistled.

"Damn. Looks like ya'll hit a good jackpot just like us." He commented. Jumba chuckled.

"Well, it did take us a while, but this is all we can gather." He agreed. "Have you gathered enough destructive experiments?"

"Yeah. That's why I came down here."

"Ooooooh! Maka maka!" Stitch sighed as he looked up at the sky. Lilo, Razziki, and Jumba looked up with him and grew shocked.

"What the hell…?" Razziki swore. Lilo and Jumba were speechless.

Back in the sky…

NiGHTS was back into her human self, but as for Sparky…

"Oh, my God!" She yelled as she looked at him. "You've… changed."

"Really?" He still had the deep voice, but looked down at himself. He gasped in surprise as he was human, too! He had blonde hair that was as long as NiGHTS' hair, had the same big, blue eyes similar to NiGHTS, and still had that muscular figure wearing a blut vest with white jeans and white and yellow Nikes. He floated in surprise as he stared at NiGHTS speechlessly.

"Oh, damn! Look at me now!" He exclaimed as he let his arms down. NiGHTS was too speechless to say anything. She silently looked at Terraine. He was a large, golden dragon with huge black wings. He squealed with delight as he noticed. As for the experiments, they were all on Terraine's back.

"Wow. I guess you would rather be a human yourself." NiGHTS joked sdeuctively. She flew up to him and hugged him tightly. Sparky embraced her back.

Back on the ground…

Jumba was staring into the sky as he was holding the fainted Razziki and Stitch in his arms. Lilo stood on her seat as she saw this.

"WHOA!" She screamed. "That was awsome! Sparky's a human, just like NiGHTS!"

"Once again, nightmaren NiGHTS has really made perfect bushi bu material. No longer will 297 be called 297. No longer will he be called Sparky either." Jumba said. Lilo looked confused, but was still surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is since Sparky's now human, his name will never be Sparky again. He will have new name, which is… Kyranite."

"That's cool."

Back in the sky…

Spark… I mean, Kyranite and NiGHTS flew up to Terraine and patted him on the head simultaneously.

"You're really gonna be our pet now." Kyranite said to the dragon. NiGHTS sighed.

"I'm thinking this marriage is gonna be stunning after we defeat Gantu." She said.

"I agree."

Later…

625 was watching tv while Gantu was fixing his melted supercomputer from the last attack. He was getting really irritated as he kept hearing 625 laugh every 5 minutes.

"625! Can't you be quiet for one minute?" He asked in an irritated tone.

"Sorry, Gantu." He apologized. "I have to laugh sometime."

"Well, I think you laughed enough."

Right on cue, the tv show 625 was watching was cut off by an outside camera view. Gantu got up and looked at it.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I get a little fun after all." He said to himself. 625 went wide-eyed when he saw Kyranite.

"Is it just me or is that Sparky as a… human?" He asked himself. Gantu also noticed and grew shocked.

"WHAT THE!" He screamed. "How could this be!"

"Uh, oh. Looks like we're about to have a showdown."

"A what?"

After that, all the experiments, Lilo, Jumba, NiGHTS, Razziki, and Kyranite busted in. Gantu grew scared.

"Uh, oh." He said nervously.

"Boys…" NiGHTS started in a seductive tone. All of the experiments got ready. "… take your positions."

As they did, Kyranite was grabbed by Jumba.

"In case you haven't noticed, you're no longer an experiment. You are human being, just like NiGHTS, little girl, and everyone else on this planet. I hope you still have that lighting power in you… Kyranite."

"Huh?" Kyranite gre puzzled. "Did you just call me… 'Kyranite'?"

"Yes. You will no longer be called 297 nor Sparky. You are a new person from now on."

Kyranite smiled as he embraced Jumba.

"Thanks, man." He pleaded with happy tears.

"No problem."

As soon as the experiments were in place, NiGHTS waited for Kyranite to apporach her. He did so with a happy look on his face.

"Did you hear that?" He asked.

"I know. Your name's Kyranite now." She replied. "To tell you the truth, I really like Kyranite better than Sparky."

"Good." They stood their ground as they each held up a hand, ready to snap their fingers.

"Ready to say 'bye-bye', Big Dummy?" NiGHTS asked cooly. Gantu growled.

"Ah, blitznak!" He swore as he just stood there, defenseless. The two nightmarens snapped their fingers simultaneously and all the experiments fired their ammunition. 625 was about to escape, but Elastico stretched himself and tied him up in his own stretchy body as he waited for Kixx. He formed into a punching bag, holding 625 inside. Kixx chuckled as he began to rapidly punch the bag with all his might, giving 625 a headache. Phantasmo flew into a loose wire and it came to life as it began to shock Gantu everywhere.

"Now, for my final attack…!" Jumba chanted as he allowed Babyfier to fly free. He flew up above Gantu and looked down at him. All the experiments stopped their attacking to allow Babyfier to turn Gantu into a baby again. This made NiGHTS sigh as he cried frantically.

"Aw! The poor little thing." She said sarcastically as she picked up the baby Gantu. "Looks like somebody needs a time-out." She chuckled after that. She then looked over at Kixx and Elastico, still giving 625 a headache. She snapped her fingers and Kixx stopped punching as Elastico released 625, who dropped unconciously on the floor. Kyranite used his telekinetic powers to lift up the unconcious, lazy experiment and give him to Jumba.

"I think these two will stay with us." Jumba said to everybody.

The next afternoon…

NiGHTS and Kyranite's wedding in a luau was in session. Everybody was there, including Mertle.

"NiGHTS, do you take this young man, Kyranite, to be your hansome husband to cherish forever?" The preacher asked. NiGHTS smiled as she placed the ring on Kyranite's finger.

"I do." She replied.

"And do you, Kyranite, take this lovely woman, NiGHTS, to be your wonderful wife to cherish forever?"

"I do." Kyranite replied deeply as he placed the ring on her finger.

"And now, by the power invested in me, you may now kiss the bride."

Kyranite lifted the veil from NiGHTS' face and brought themselves into a passionate kiss. Everybody cheered with tears as they watched. Jumba was holding baby Gantu in his arms as he stood with a proud heart. Lilo stood in her chair as she applauded frantically along with Stitch and all his cousins, having Razziki applauding beside him as well. 625 was standinh next to Jumba clapping pleasantly.

"Ya know what, Jumba?" 625 started as he looked up at baby Gantu. "I think Gantu can be better off as a baby this time. I'm really getting tired of his bossy keester."

"Ha, ha!" Jumba chuckled. "Me, too, 625. Me, too."

NiGHTS and Kyranite released the kiss as they looked into each other's eyes, then embraced each other with passion in tears.

"I love you, Kyranite." NiGHTS said softly.

"I love you, too, NiGHTS." Kyranite replied back deeply.

The End.


End file.
